


Fähigkeiten

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance, Surprises
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Eine Explosion sorgte dafür, dass Nagi in Bandagen gehüllt bei Weiß wieder zu sich kam. Was dieser Vorfall wohl noch alles ins Rollen bringen wird?
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Schuldig, Naoe Nagi/Tsukiyono Omi | Takatori Mamoru
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nix meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.
> 
> Zum Verständnis:
> 
> Aya- chan hat in meiner Fic noch nie existiert. (also Aya- kun ist ohne Schwester, aber ... ach, lasst Euch überraschen*fies grins*) Und da es keine Aya- chan gibt, spricht nix dagegen, dass der arme Junge seinen richtigen Namen behalten kann- nämlich Ran.
> 
> „wörtl. Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’  
> >Schu< [der hier endlich mal mehr zum Zuge kommen dürfte, denke ich*zwinker*]  
> [wenn’s vorkommt, unnütze Kommentare meinerseits]  
> der Rest ergibt sich im Laufe der Geschichtsschreibung;-)

„Hey, wir können ihn doch nicht so liegen lassen!“, beschwerte sich Omi.

„Und warum nicht?“, knurrte Yohji zurück.

„Ihr habt es doch selbst gehört: Sie denken, er ist schon nach Hause. Und eh’ sie es merken, kann es schon zu spät sein.“, argumentierte ihr Kleiner. 

Nun mischte sich auch Ken in die Diskussion ein: 

„Aber Omi, er ist unser Feind...“

„... und wir sollten froh sein, wenn wir einen weniger haben.“, fiel Yohji ihm ins Wort.

Die Drei blickten ins Trümmerfeld.   
Aus einen ihnen unerfindlichen Grund ist der Telekinet noch mal ins Haus zurückgerannt. 

Von seinen Kollegen unbemerkt.

Dann gingen die Sprengsätze hoch.

Und der Junge wurde unter den Resten des Hauses begraben. 

Den drei Assassin wurde die Entscheidung abgenommen, da ihr Leader mit Nagi im Arm zu ihnen zurückkehrte. Wortlos ging er an ihnen vorbei zu seinem Wagen. Und sein Blick bewahrte sie davor, auch nur eine dumme Frage zu stellen. Was sich sehr positiv auf ihre Gesundheit auswirkte.

Schmerz umhüllte seinen Geist.   
Hielt ihn gefangen.  
Hinderte ihn am Aufwachen.

~~~~~~~~Traumsequenz~~~~~~~~

Er sah seine Eltern in den Betten neben sich.

Sah, wie sie keine Chance hatten.

Wie die Schweinehunde einfach die Stecker zogen.

Und aus Spaß noch ein Blutbad veranstalteten.

Er versank in einem Meer aus Blut.

IHREM Blut.

Drohte darin zu ertrinken.

~~~~~Traumsequenz Ende~~~~~

Nach und nach ebbte der Schmerz ab.   
Wohlige Wärme umhüllte ihn.  
Sorgte dafür, dass die bösen Bilder ihn verließen.   
In die Finsternis verschwanden, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Er war in der Lage sich zu erholen.   
Kraft zu schöpfen. 

Vorsichtig hob er seine Lider.   
Blinzelte in das Licht der Nachttischlampe. 

Sein Oberkörper war mit einem straffen Verband umwickelt.   
Zur Stütze seiner gebrochenen Rippen. 

Um seine Stirn befand sich ein weiterer Verband.  
Und jetzt wo er den Kopf sacht bewegte, merkte er auch warum.

Er hatte das Gefühl, Notre Dame und Big Ben veranstalteten einen Glockenwettbewerb in seinem Schädel. Ergo hatte er auch da was abbekommen.

Aber WO befand er sich??

Sowohl das Bett, in welchem er lag, als auch das Zimmer waren ihm gänzlich unbekannt.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Hand, welcher seine umklammert hielt.   
Verwundert blickte er hinab und erkannte einen dunkelblonden Wuschelkopf. 

Und unter dem zersausten Pony traten die zarten Gesichtszüge Omis zutage.

Mehr als verwundert musterte er das entspannte Gesicht. 

Und nicht zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, wie... niedlich?... der Ältere eigentlich war: die zart geschwungenen Wimpern lagen einem Schatten gleich auf den wohlgebräunten Wangen. Die Lippen, welche so gern lächelten, waren selbst noch im Schlaf zu einer Andeutung eines Lächelns verzogen. Was die niedlichen Grübchen auf den Wangen nicht ganz zum verschwinden brachte. Gerahmt wurde dieses süße Kunstwerk von störrischen Strähnen dunkelblonden, feinen Haares. 

Nicht zu vergessen die Wärme der Hand, die seine immer noch umschlossen hielt.

Mit einem Gefühl der Geborgenheit, driftete er wieder in den Schlaf. 

Nur kurz durchgeisterte die Frage nach dem Warum seine Gedanken.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von lautem Gepolter geweckt.

Laut fluchte eine Stimme: 

„KEEEENNN!!! Räum’ gefälligst deine Turnschuhe aus dem Weg.“

Langsam kehrte die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Abend zurück.   
Und somit die Erkenntnis, dass er sich eigentlich bei seinen Feinden befand. 

Was ihn jedoch noch mehr verwunderte, war die Tatsache, dass sie seine Wunden verbunden und ihn nicht einfach der kalten Umklammerung des Todes überlassen hatten. 

Vorsichtig stemmte er sich in die Kissen. 

Schaute sich um.

Erkannte, dass in dem Raum nur noch ein Kleiderschrank, ein Schreibtisch und ein Stuhl untergebracht waren. 

Die Nachttischlampe befand sich neben dem Bett auf der Fensterbank.  
Im Großen und Ganzen sah das Zimmer recht unbewohnt aus.

Vor allem jetzt, wo sich Omi nicht mehr in ihm befand.

Stöhnend, da seine lädierten Rippen aus dem Zustand der Ruhe wieder den Belastastungen seiner Bewegungen standhalten mussten und schmerzhaft dagegen protestierten, stand er auf und ging ins Bad, welches gleich an seinem(?) Zimmer anschloss.

Nach einer Katzenwäsche quälte er seinen geschundenen Körper in die Sachen, die über dem Stuhl gelegen hatten. Da sie ihm gut zwei Nummern zu groß waren, nahm er an, dass sie Omi gehörten. 

Der war zwar auch nicht der Größte, doch immerhin größer und kräftiger gebaut als er selbst. 

Langsam, jede unnötige Bewegung vermeidend, schlich er nach unten in die Küche. Dort klammerte er sich erst mal an den Türrahmen und versuchte die Welt um sich herum zum Stillstand zu bewegen.   
Was ihm auch mühsam gelang.

Nachdem sich sein Umfeld stabilisiert hatte, nahm er das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, ganz tief in sich auf. 

Ran saß am Küchentisch und vor ihm auf der Platte ein kleines schwarzes Katerchen. Die Glocke, die er um den Hals trug, schellte   
hell bei jeder Bewegung. Und da Ran das kleine Tier mit einem Grashalm ärgerte, entstand viel Bewegung. 

Freude stand in den Augen des sonst so kühlen Weiß- Leaders. 

Er bewegte den Halm vor dem Kater hin und her.   
Wich geschickt den Tatzen aus, nur um das kleine Geschöpf von der anderen Seite her wieder anzugreifen.

„Solltest du nicht noch lieber im Bett bleiben?“, hörte er hinter sich die besorgte Stimme Kens.

Erschrocken drehte er sich um.  
Nur um stöhnend zusammenzusacken.

Sein Körper mochte solch plötzliche Bewegungen noch nicht.

Doch Ken fing ihn auf und setzte ihn sanft auf einem der Küchenstühle ab. 

Und gleich hatte er das Katerchen auf dem Schoß.   
Der sich bei ihm einringelte und schnurrend einschlief. 

Mechanisch hob sich seine Hand und strich dem Tier über das schwarze, glänzende Fell. 

„Hallo Mathiall. Was machst du denn hier?“, begrüßte er das schnurrende Etwas auf seinen Oberschenkeln. 

„Nun, du hattest ihn fest umklammert, als Ran dich aus den Trümmern des Hauses trug.“, gab Ken zur Antwort als er sich ihm gegenüber niederließ.

Verwirrung machte sich in Nagi breit.   
Welche auch in seinen Augen zu lesen war.

„Haus? Trümmer?“

Fassungslos beugte sich Ken über den Tisch:

„Sag’ bloß, daran erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?“

Nagi schüttelte sacht seinen Kopf. 

„Na, ihr hattet genau wie wir einen Auftrag dort zu erledigen. Und obwohl du wusstest, dass das Haus jeden Moment explodieren würde, bist du aus einem uns unerfindlichen Grund noch mal rein gerannt. Dann gingen die Ladungen hoch. Das du noch lebst, hast du Ran zu verdanken. Er war es nämlich der dich aus dem Schutt geborgen hatte, während wir übrigen noch überlegten, was nun weiter. Und als er dich mitbrachte, hattest du den Kleinen da in deinem Arm. Wolltest ihn um nichts in der Welt hergeben?“

Doch Nagi reagierte nicht.   
Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was passiert war.

~~~~~~Erinnerung~~~~~~

„Macht das ihr wegkommt. Gleich fliegt hier alles in die Luft.“, kam der Befehl von Crawford. 

Jeder von ihnen nahm einen anderen Weg.

Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, da erreichte ein leises Läuten sein Ohr. 

Panisch stoppte er seinen Lauf.

Überdachte kurz seine Möglichkeiten und spurtete zum Haus zurück. 

Dort angekommen, rief er laut nach dem der das Läuten verursacht haben musste:

„Mathiall? Mathiall! Wo steckst du?“

Kaum hatte er geendet, schlich schon ein kleines, schwarzes Tier um seine Beine. Schmiegte sich schnurrend an ihn. 

Schnell bückte er sich und nahm es hoch. 

Nur noch raus!

‚Wundert mich, dass er immer noch hier ist...’

Weiter kam er nicht, da ihn die Explosion erfasste. 

Das passierte so übergangslos, dass er nicht mal dazu kam, einen Schild um sich zu ziehen. Einzig um das kleine Wesen, welches sich vertrauensvoll in seine Arme schmiegte.

Alles um ihn wurde Dunkel.   
Und er versank im Schmerz. 

Bis ihn eine wohlige Wärme umfing und alles weitere von ihm fern hielt. 

Verschwommen erkannte er das Gesicht seines ...

~~~~~~~Erinnerungen Ende~~~~~~~~

„Ran hat immer noch nicht erklärt, warum er dich da raus geholt hat.  
Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hättest du an deiner eigenen Dummheit verrecken können. Wer rennt auch schon in ein vermintes Haus zurück.“, unterbrach ihn Yohji und setzte sich neben ihn.   
„Noch verwunderlicher war, dass er sich die erste Woche ziemlich aufopferungsvoll um dich gekümmert hat. Als wir ihn nach einer Woche dazu bewegen konnten, die Seite an deinem Bett zu räumen, war er selbst mehr tot als lebendig. Schon allein deswegen könnte ich dir das Fell über die Ohren ziehen.“, grollte der Älteste von ‚Weiß’.

Betreten senkte Nagi seinen Kopf: 

„’tschuldigung. Das w...“

Doch die eisige Stimme Rans unterbrach ihn: 

„Sollte du es auch nur wagen dem Kleinen ein Haar zu krümmen, bist du es, der bald kein Fell mehr haben wird. Ist das klar?“

Der Rotschopf hatte sich ganz nah vor ihrem Senior aufgebaut.   
Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich.

Unbehaglich versuchte Yohji ein wenig Distanz zwischen sie zu bringen, doch die Lehne seines Stuhles hinderte ihn daran. 

Nervös schluckte er:

„K-klar.“ 

Ran hatte die erste Woche über ihn gewacht?  
Das erklärte einiges. 

„Danke.“, flüsterte Nagi in den Raum. 

Er erhielt keine Antwort.   
Doch wurde vor seiner Nase eine Tasse mit Tee abgesetzt.   
Fencheltee mit Honig- so wie er ihn am liebsten mochte. 

Erstaunt blickte er hoch und blieb an gefühlslosen Amethysten hängen. 

Ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich über Nagis Gesicht aus.  
Dankbar nahm er die Tasse hoch und pustete leicht drüber. 

Jetzt schlurfte endlich auch Omi in die Küche.

Noch etwas benommen, jedoch schlagartig wach, als er die Spannungen und Nagi in der Küche bemerkte: 

„Was machst du denn schon hier?“

„Tee trinken.“, folgte die lakonische Antwort. 

„Aber wie bist du denn runtergekommen?“

„Mit meinen Beinen. Schritt für Schritt.“

Ken verkniff sich nur mit Mühe ein Lachen. Auch Yohjis Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. Wenn auch gegen seinen Willen.  
Nur Ran blieb wie immer völlig ungerührt.

Da Omi merkte, dass er so nicht weiterkommen würde, ließ er sich auf seinen Platz fallen und streckte sich erst mal ausgiebig. 

„Also, ich wäre nach drei Wochen nicht so fit.“

Nagi verschluckte sich: 

„D-drei Wochen??“

Omi nickte:

„Ran und ich haben uns während der Zeit abwechselnd um dich gekümmert. Wenn man von der ersten Woche mal absieht. Und die Beiden...“, er deutete auf Ken und Yohji. „... haben sich in der Zeit allein um den Laden gekümmert. Aber da du ja jetzt auf dem Weg der Besserung bist, können wir wieder zum gewohnten Tagesablauf übergehen.“ Damit reckte er sich nochmals und bat Ran um seine morgendliche Portion Kaffee. 

Er war drei Wochen bewusstlos gewesen?  
Wahnsinn!   
Dann musste es ihn härter erwischt haben, als er dachte.   
Und ‚Schwarz’ hatte nicht einen Versuch unternommen ihn zurückzubekommen? 

‚Irgendwas ist doch da faul.“

>>Schuldig?<<, schickte er zaghaft in den Raum.

>NAGI???<

Er zuckte zusammen.   
Schuldbewusst fuhr er mit einer Hand zu seinem Kopf, als er die erschrockenen Blicke der ‚Weiß’ spürte und nuschelte was von Kopfschmerzen in seine Tasse.

Aber es überraschte ihn angenehm soviel Sorge in der Stimme des Deutschen zu bemerken. 

>Wo steckst du? Was ist passiert? Warum warst du nicht in der Villa? W...<

Hier unterbrach er den Redefluss des Älteren.

>>Mir geht’s den Umständen entsprechend. Ich habe angeknackste Rippen und einen wahnsinnigen Brummschädel.<<

>Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet?<

>>Weil ich bewusstlos im Bett lag.<<, kam es ärgerlich von Nagi zurück.

Glaubte Schuldig etwa, er wüsste nicht, dass er sich, wenn etwas passierte, sofort bei Schuldig zu melden hätte? Da müsste ihn der Gedankenleser aber besser kennen.

>Beruhig’ dich, Chibi. War ja nicht so gemeint.<

Nagi konnte sich das Lächeln des Anderen bildlich vorstellen.

>>Nenn’ mich nicht Chibi.<<, grummelte er zurück.

Das Lächeln schien breiter zu werden: 

>Bist aber einer. Also, wo steckst du?<

Nagi spähte über seinen Tassenrand. 

Ken und Omi stritten sich gerade über das letzte Stückchen Salami.   
Yohji schlürfte seinen Kaffee, während er hin und wieder einen Kommentar zum Verlauf der Rangelei abgab. Und Ran letztendlich ignorierte alles um sich herum und las in aller Seelenruhe die Morgenzeitung. 

Alles in allem eine sehr gemütliche Atmosphäre.

Er seufzte.

>>Ich bin im ‚Kitten in the House’.<<

Erst fassungslose Stille und dann ein lautes: 

>WAAAASSSS?????<


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hab’ mir grad’ noch ma den erste Teil durchgelesen. Da herrscht ja n ganz schönes Wirrwarr. Mal sehen, ob ich dat wieder entwirren kann.*Ärmel hochkrempel und energisch dabei is den Knoten zuentwirren*=>was natürlich dazu führt, dass der Knoten nur noch enger wird*G*)
> 
> Ach so, Mathiall existiert wirklich. Der rekelt sich gerade auf meiner Couch und blinzelt mich verschlafen aus seinen gelben Augen an.  
> (kessM: „Nix is. Du hattest erst was zu futtern.“  
> Mathiall* Sich aufsetz und in Position bring*  
> kessM:*Schweißtropfenbildung auf Stirn*: „is ja gut. Hier hast du dein Leckerli. Und jetzt benutz bitte das Katzenclo.“  
> Mathiall*glücklich am Leckerli knurpsel und dann schnurrend die Augen schließ*  
> kessM*erleichtert im Stuhl zurücksink*: „Gott sei dank, das Sofa is gerettet.“  
> Nur ein kleiner Einblick in unsere „traute“ Zweisamkeit. Denn er kämpft mit unfairen Mitteln: seinem Schnurren und seinen Krallen. Er ist also bewaffnet und ich nicht*sich über ihre verletzte Pfot...äh... Hand leck*zwinker*)  
> Keine Ahnung, warum ich den Kleinen in die Story miteingebaut habe.  
> Wahrscheinlich weil er mich damals gerade angeblinzelt hat... 
> 
> Kann mir mal jemand sagen, wie man Telekinet schreibt? Denn egal, wie ich es eingebe, mein Compi meckert jedes Mal über die Schreibweise.
> 
> Zum Verständnis:
> 
> Aya- chan existiert in meiner Fic nich. Also is der arme Aya- kun ohne Schwester. Und somit spricht auch nix dagegen, dass ich ihn bei seinem eigentlichen Namen, Ran, nenne.
> 
> „wörtl. Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’  
> >Schu< [der hier definitiv schon mehr zu sagen hatte, wie in meiner letzten Fic*g*]  
> [wenn’s vorkommt, unnütze Kommentare meinerseits]  
> der Rest ergibt sich im Laufe der Geschichtsschreibung ;-)

Omi saß allein am Küchentisch.

Ken war zu seinem Fußballtraining aufgebrochen und Yohji hatte sich entschuldigt, er müsse noch in der Stadt Besorgungen machen.

Er hielt seine Tasse mit beiden Händen umklammert und stierte in sie hinein. Doch er sah nicht die braune Flüssigkeit, sonder ließ noch mal die vergangenen Wochen Revue passieren.

~~~~~~Erinnerung~~~~~~

Kaum waren sie im Laden angekommen, sprang Ran aus seinem Porsche und hob den kleinen Körper Nagis vorsichtig von der Rückbank.

Genauso vorsichtig legte er ihn in das Bett ihres Gästezimmers.

Schnell besorgte er den erste Hilfe Kasten und verband die Wunden des Kleinen. Danach setzte er sich neben ihm ans Bett und wachte über seinen Schlaf. Welcher nebenbei bemerkt nicht gerade der ruhigste zu sein schien. Und somit kaum zu seiner Genesung beitragen würde. 

Dann tat ihr Leader etwas, was noch verblüffender war, als alles was bisher an diesem Abend geschehen war: Er umschloss die Hand des Telekineten mit seiner und fast sofort wurde auch der Schlaf des Kleinen ruhiger. 

Ihr Anführer, der sich sonst nie berühren ließ, nie jemanden näher als auf zwei Schritt Entfernung an sich heran ließ, der mit aller Macht den Abstand wahrte, berührte FREIWILLIG jemanden? Und dann auch noch den Chibi von ‚Schwarz’? Sie verstanden die Welt nicht mehr. 

Aber Antworten bekamen sie von ihrem Leader auch nicht.   
Der saß hochkonzentriert am Bett des Kleinen und ließ die Hand die folgende Zeit auch nicht los. 

Am nächsten Tag wurde Omi von einem leisen Läuten geweckt. 

Neugierig streckte er seinen Kopf aus der Tür und sah eine schwarze Katze die Treppe hoch huschen. Verwirrt folgte er ihr. 

Und sah, wie sie sich durch den Spalt in Nagis Zimmer schlich.   
Jeder ihrer Schritte wurde begleitet von diesem hellen Läuten.

Leise öffnete er die Tür ganz.  
Spähte um sie herum und sah, wie das Tier mit einem Satz aufs Bett sprang und sich so hinlegte, dass es sowohl Nagi als auch Ran berührte. 

Ran, der mit seinem Kopf aufs Bett gesunken war und die Augen geschlossen hatte, legte im Schlaf seine andere Hand um das Kätzchen, welches daraufhin ein wohliges Schnurren erklingen ließ. 

Die Verbindung ihrer Hände, hatte er selbst im Schlaf nicht gelöst.

Traurig schloss Omi die Tür hinter sich.

Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass Nagi im Herzen ihres Anführers schon einen so großen Platz erobert hatte. Er würde sich nicht zwischen sie drängen.  
Er würde Nagi ihrem Leader überlassen. Schließlich hatten sie es in mehr als zwei Jahren nicht geschafft sich Ran zu nähren. Und Nagi schaffte es in einer einzigen Nacht. 

Er würde seine Gefühle ganz tief in sich vergraben.   
Nicht mehr an sie denken.   
Das Ziehen seines Herzens einfach nicht mehr beachten.   
Das Rauschen seines Blutes, wenn er in diese wunderschönen mitternachtsblauen Augen blickte, einfach ignorieren. 

Er rutschte die Tür runter.   
Lehnte mit dem Rücken zu ihr.   
Zog seine Knie an.  
Legte seinen Kopf, der auf einmal zu schwer für seinen Hals schien, auf ihnen ab.

Tränen, die er nicht bemerkte, rannen seine Wangen hinab.

Er hatte gewusst, dass er keine Chance hätte.   
Schließlich waren sie Feinde.

Doch irgendwo in seinem Herzen hatte sich noch etwas Hoffnung versteckt gehalten.

Hoffnung, die ihm einflüsterte, dass es egal sei.  
Egal, dass sie sich bekämpften.  
Egal, dass sie Männer waren.   
Wenn sie sich nur liebten.

Doch wenn Ran...

In der Küche hörte er es klirren. 

Und Yohji fing an auf Ken einzuschimpfen.

Ein ganz normaler Morgen eben.   
Keiner von ihnen ahnte, was in ihm vorging.   
Und dabei würde er es auch belassen.   
Er würde wieder zu IHREM süßen Chibi werden.   
Unbeschwert und immer lächelnd.   
Trotz aller Sorgen eine Frohnatur. 

Langsam erhob er sich.   
Bemerkte erst jetzt die Nässe auf seinen Wangen. 

Bevor er den Anderen gegenübertrat, machte er noch einen Umweg übers Bad und warf sich eine Handvoll kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. 

Danach betrat er lächelnd, wie immer, die Küche.   
Half Ken dabei die Scherben wegzuräumen und sorgte dafür, dass ihr Tollpatsch einen versehentlichen Suizidversuch überlebte.

„Du und Ran, ihr werdet euch um das ‚Schwarz’- Küken kümmern.   
Ken und ich übernehmen Eure Schichten bis er wieder auf dem Damm ist.“

Verwundert blickte Omi von dem Verband auf, den er gerade um Kens lädierte Hand legte: 

„Warum ausgerechnet wir zwei? Warum nicht Reihum?“

Yohji nahm seine Zigarette aus dem Mund und blies den Rauch in den Raum, eh’ er sie im Ascher ausdrückte und sich leicht vorbeugte:

„Weil du ihn rausholen wolltest und Ran ihn hierher gebracht hat. Nun seht zu, wie ihr mit der Pflege eures „Haustieres“ klar kommt.“ 

Dieser Logik war nicht entgegen zusetzten.   
Aber Ran ließ sich die nächsten Tage nicht vom Bett wegbewegen. 

Also musste sich Omi um beide kümmern. 

Ran zum Essen bewegen und helfen die Verbände zu wechseln. 

Dann nach einer Woche endlich, stand ihr Leader wankend von seinem Stuhl auf. Stolperte mehr als das er ging in sein Zimmer und fiel dort in einen traumlosen Schlaf. 

Das Kätzchen folgte Ran wie ein Schatten.   
Und bewachte seinen Schlaf, wie Omi jetzt Nagis.

Doch kaum hatte Ran die Hand des Kleinen losgelassen, fingen die Albträume wieder an. Zumindest vermutete Omi das, denn der Telekinet warf sich in seinem Bett herum, fing an zu schwitzen und Tränen bildeten sich.

Unbewusst griff er nach Nagis Hand.  
Drückte sie.  
Gab ihm den Rückhalt, den er scheinbar selbst im Schlaf zu brauchen schien. 

Und es schien zu funktionieren.   
Nagi beruhigte sich.

Als er am nächsten Morgen in die Küche schritt, um sich sein Frühstück abzuholen, saß die Katze schon bei Ran auf dem Schoß. 

Verwundert, dass sich das Tier bei ihrem Leader offensichtlich so sauwohl zu fühlen schien, fragte er:

„Was macht denn die Katze hier?“

„Nagi hielt sie umklammert. Und seitdem weicht sie unserem großen Anführer nicht mehr von der Seite.“, gab ihm Yohji zur Antwort.

„Er.“

„Bitte?“, kam es irritiert von allen dreien.

Das bewegte Ran dann doch zu einer ausführlicheren Aussage: 

„Er ist ein Kater und hört auf den Namen Mathiall.“

Als das Tier seinen Namen hörte, hob es sein Köpfchen und fing an zu schnurren. So als wolle es sagen: Das bin ich. Nun seht zu wie ihr mit mir klar kommt.

„Wo wir schon mal bei dem Thema sind, warum hast du Nagi eigentlich da raus geholt?“

Statt Yohji zu antworten, schob Ran seinen Stuhl nach hinten und nachdem er Mathiall runtergehoben hatte, verließ er wortlos die Küche.

An der Tür blieb er noch mal stehen:

„Omi, iss etwas und schlaf dich aus. Ich werde solang aufpassen.“

Und wieder das sanfte Klingeln.   
Bis oben die Tür zu fiel.

~~~~~~~Erinnerung Ende~~~~~~

Das war schon eine Weile her.   
Und es fiel ihm immer schwerer seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten.   
Besonders seit Nagi aufgewacht war.  
Und er wieder in seine tiefblauen Augen zu versinken drohte.

Seufzend erhob er sich.   
Stellte seine Tasse in die Spüle und schlenderte Richtung Laden. 

Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, war Nagi Ran in den Laden gefolgt.   
Und der Verletzte war keine große Hilfe bei der großen Meute kreischender Schulmädchen. Die sich selbst von dem eiskalten Ran nicht verscheuchen ließen. 

Das brachte ihn aber zu der Frage: WARUM war ihr Leader so unterkühlt?

Verblüfft hielt Omi inne.   
Diese Frage durchbrach das erste Mal sein Bewusstsein.   
Zum ersten Mal sah er sich damit konfrontiert eine Antwort darauf zu finden. 

Sie hatte zwar immer irgendwie seine Gedanken durchstreift, doch hatte er das als zu selbstverständlich angesehen. Zu sehr als bestehende Tatsache. 

Er wollte gerade um die Ecke in den Laden gehen, da blieb er geschockt stehen. Niemand anderes als Schuldig betrat gerade den Raum. Und wie sollte es anders sein, war gerade weit und breit nicht die geringste Kundschaft zusehen. Das hing mit Sicherheit mit seinen Fähigkeiten zusammen.

>Genau, Chibi<, hörte er ihn mental grinsen. 

Erschrocken riss er seine Augen auf.   
Konnte sich aber nicht rühren.   
Und auch keinen Mucks von sich geben.   
Er konnte nur zu sehen. 

„Was willst du hier?“, erkundigte sich Ran eiskalt. 

„Aber, aber. Wer wird denn jetzt...“, gab Schuldig im leichten Plauderton zurück. Dabei lehnte er sich halb über die Theke. So dass er jetzt fast mit seiner Nasenspitze die Brust des ‚Weiß’- Leaders berührte. 

„Ich möchte nur unseren Chibi abholen.“

„Ich will aber noch nicht.“, ertönte es kleinlaut hinter Rans Rücken. 

Schuldig hob eine Augenbraue: 

„Wie darf ich das denn jetzt verstehen?“

„Das er noch bleiben möchte.“, knallte Ran ihm an den Kopf. 

Der Deutsche winkte ab:

„Ja, ja. Das habe ich soweit schon mitgeschnitten. Was ich meinte war, warum hast du mir dann gesagt, wo du steckst?“

Ganz vorsichtig lugte Nagi hinter den Rücken seines Vordermannes hervor: 

„Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr euch sorgt. Schließlich wart ihr drei Wochen ohne Meldung von mir.“

„Stimmt. Crawford ist die Wände hoch. Weder seine Visionen, noch ich konnten ihm sagen wo du steckst. Zumindest konnte ich ihm versichern, dass du noch am Leben bist. Ich konnte nur nicht deinen Aufenthaltsort ermitteln.“

Verwunderung spiegelte sich in den tiefblauen Opalen: 

„Warum nicht?“

Ein Finger verpasste ihm einen Nasenstüper.   
Verlegen rieb er über die Stelle und schaute immer noch mit großen Augen zu dem Älteren auf. 

„Weil ich dich nicht lesen kann. Du hast eine Mauer um dich aufgebaut, die verhindert, dass ich auch nur das geringste von dir empfange. Und diese Mauer ist so massiv, dass sie selbst dann nicht bröckelt, wenn du bewusstlos bist. Ein erstaunliches Phänomen. Doch scheinbar bist du nicht der Einzige der dazu in der Lage ist.“

Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf Ran.   
Zärtlich folgte er der Linie der Wangenknochen.  
Beziehungsweise er wollte.   
Doch kaum hatte Ran gerafft, was er wollte, wich er zurück. 

Sein Blick spießte Schuldig geradezu auf. 

Schuldig verzog gespielt beleidigt seine Schnute und richtete sich wieder auf: 

„Auch du, mein schüchterner Schöner, besitzt diese Mauer. Und es reizt mich, sie bei dir einzureißen. Um zu sehen, was sich dahinter verbirgt.   
Was du so sehr schützen möchtest. Was dich so sehr angreifbar macht.“

Lachend drehte er sich um, nachdem er die Blässe auf Rans Wangen bemerkt hatte. Die Hände längst zu Fäusten geballt, versuchte Ran sich seine Wut nicht anmerken zu lassen. 

Schuldig bückte sich und fischte aus einem der Kübel eine Rose.   
Eine weiße.

Immer noch lachend, klemmte er sie Ran hinters Ohr.   
Und wisperte ihm hauchzart hinein: 

„Süße Unschuld. Ich will sie nicht zerstören.“

Doch er respektierte diesmal den Wunsch des Rotschopfes und berührte ihn nicht.

Er wandte sich zum gehen um und meinte noch:

„Von mir aus kann Nagi noch bleiben. Irgendwie mache ich das Crawford schon klar. Ciao, ihr Süßen.“

Mit einem wedeln seiner Hand ging er seines Weges.

Und Omi konnte sich bewegen.  
Doch blieb er wie festgeschweißt an seinem Platz stehen und beobachtete das weitere Geschehen. 

Nagi stand nämlich immer noch hinter Rans Rücken.  
Nur schlang er jetzt, obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass Ran es nicht mochte, seine Arme um den Körper des Größeren. 

Drückte sich trotz der angeknacksten Rippen fest an ihn. 

Wie sehr hatte er das vermisst.   
Diesen Körper.  
Diese Wärme.   
Diese Stärke. 

Wie sehr sehnte er sich danach von ihm in den Arm genommen zu werden. Ein letztes Mal möchte er noch mal seinen Schutz spüren. Die Gewissheit, dass ihm dort nichts geschehen würde. 

Seufzend drehte sich der Rotschopf um und nahm jetzt seinerseits den Schmächtigeren in seine Arme.

Bebende Schultern verrieten Omi das Nagi weinte.   
Wie gern hätte er jetzt an Rans Stelle gestanden.   
Doch er schwieg still.  
Ließ seinen Leader machen. 

Der strich dem Jüngeren besänftigend über den Rücken.   
Raunte ihm beruhigende Worte zu. 

Es war das erste Mal, dass Omi so etwas wie Sorge in Rans Augen aufblitzten sah. Sorgen um Nagi. 

Indessen zwang Ran Nagi ihm in die Augen zu schauen.   
Tupfte mit einem Tuch zart über die tränenfeuchten Wangen.   
Strich behutsam einige verschwitzte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht des Anderen.

„Na? Geht’s wieder?“, fragte er leise.

Nagi nickte:

„Ich wollte... Danke... Aber...“

Ran legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und zwang ihn so zum verstummen:

„Ist schon gut. Du brauchst nichts erklären. Nicht jetzt.“

Er entließ Nagi aus seiner Umarmung.   
Gab ihn so wieder den Unbillen der Welt preis. 

„Vielleicht später... Jetzt erhol’ dich erst mal.“

Damit widmete er sich der ersten Kundin, die ihn ziemlich pikiert musterte, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er immer noch die Rose hinter dem Ohr hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zum Verständnis:
> 
> So, Ran besitzt in meiner Fic keine Schwester. 
> 
> „wörtl. Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’  
> >Schu<

Eine Woche war seit dem erwachen Nagis vergangen.  
Er wurde von Tag zu Tag kräftiger und half viel im Laden aus.

Seine Hauptargumente lauteten:

1\. Er sei durchaus in der Lage aufzustehen und sich zu bewegen,  
2\. Langweile er sich sonst zu Tode und damit wäre doch die ganze Pflege umsonst,  
3\. Bevor das passiert, könne er ihnen, auch als Dank für ihre Gastfreundschaft, unter die Arme greifen.

Es fiel auf, dass er sich eng an Ran hielt.  
Noch verwunderlicher war jedoch, dass Ran nichts dagegen einzuwenden hatte. Im Gegenteil, er schien selber die Gesellschaft des Kleinen zu suchen. Und so wurde es bald zu einem gewohnten Bild, Nagi an Ran gelehnt abends auf der Couch zu sehen, während Mathiall es sich dann meistens schnurrend auf dem Schoß ihres Leaders gemütlich gemacht hatte. 

Omi tat es in der Seele weh, die beiden in solcher Eintracht zu sehen.  
Er sagte sich immer wieder, dass Ran ebenfalls Anrecht auf ein bisschen Glück hatte. Es tat dennoch weh.

„Omi? Nagi? Geht ihr bitte nach hinten ins Lager und räumt die Lieferung ein?“, rief Yohji quer durch den Laden.

„Aber Yohji! Das sind die großen Töpfe!“, beschwerte sich das Weiß- Chibi.

Ein schadenfrohes Grinsen breitete sich über das Gesicht ihres Seniors aus: 

„Deswegen sollt ihr ja auch zu zweit gehen.“ 

Grummelnd schnappte sich Omi Nagi am Kragen und schleifte ihn hinter sich her. 

Eine Weile arbeiteten sie schweigend. Doch als sie einen großen Topf von ca. einem Meter Durchmesser, gefüllt mit Erde und dazugehöriger Palme von der Palette hieven sollten, brach Nagi stöhnend zusammen. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei stolperte Omi Nagi direkt in die Arme, als dieser den Pott mit Hilfe seiner Kräfte an seinen Platz bewegte.

Verdattert schaute Omi dem schwebenden Blumenkübel hinterher und dann auf Nagi. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er sich immer noch in den Armen des Kleineren befand, da er ja nach vorn gestolpert war.   
Wieder war er kurz davor in den wunderschön tiefblauen Augen zu versinken. 

„Sorry, aber der war mir dann doch ’ne Nummer zu groß.“, nuschelte Nagi schuldbewusst. 

Omi bekam noch ein: „Das macht doch nichts.“ heraus, dann hatten sich seine Lippen ohne sein Zutun auf die des Telekineten gelegt. 

Der Kleine schmeckte genauso süß, wie er sich das immer vorgestellt hatte. Bevor er jedoch dazu kam ihren Kuss zu vertiefen, riss Geschepper aus dem Laden sie auseinander. 

Mit großen Augen starrte Nagi auf Omi.  
Er konnte noch nicht so recht fassen, was da gerade eben abgegangen war. Doch es hatte ihm definitiv gefallen. Das musste er jetzt auch nur noch Omi begreiflich machen, da dieser puderrot und stammelnd vor ihm hockte. 

Also legte er seine Arme um den Blondschopf, zog ihn zu sich herab und plünderte ohne weitere Scham die Mundhöhle des Älteren. 

Sein Herz schlug bis zum Anschlag.   
Er hätte es sich nie träumen lassen, doch nun hielt er seinen Omi in den Armen und küsste ihn. Schmeckte ihn. Spürte ihn.   
Und er würde alles dafür tun, um den Älteren nie wieder loszulassen. 

Auch Omis Herz raste.  
Gingen doch gerade seine größten Träume in Erfüllung.   
Er hielt Nagi in seinen Armen, versunken in einen überaus leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Das hieß ja dann wohl, dass der Kleine genauso empfand wie er. Aber was war mit Ran?

Dieser Gedanke verflüchtigte sich, als er eine kleine Hand unter sein Shirt schlüpfen spürte, die ihn zärtlich über den Rücken strich. Genießerisch lehnte er sich nach vorn und drückte Nagi nach hinten auf den Boden.  
Ohne jedoch ihren inzwischen ziemlich heißen Kuss zu unterbrechen. 

Langsam öffnete er die Knöpfe des Hemdes.   
Seine Hände strichen über jeden freigewordenen Zentimeter nackter Haut.

Ohne auf seine noch leicht lädierten Rippen zu achten, presste sich Nagi an ihn. Rieb sein Becken an dem seinem. Brachte sein Blut zum kochen. 

Als Omis Lippen der Linie seines Halses folgte, lehnte Nagi seinen Kopf noch weiter nach hinten, um ihm mehr Freiraum zu geben.   
Keuchend krallte er sich in der Schulter des Älteren fest.   
Seine schönen mitternachtsblauen Augen geschlossen. 

Als Omi ohne jede Vorwarnung in eine seine Brustwarzen biss, entschlüpfte ihm ein heiserer Aufschrei und sie hörten es zum zweiten Mal scheppern. 

Das brachte sie dann doch wieder soweit zur Vernunft, das sie sich verlegen aufsetzten, ihre Kleidung richteten und es nicht wagten sich in die Augen zu sehen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn jemand reingekommen wäre. Schließlich waren sie hier im Lager. 

Schließlich war es Nagi, der die peinliche Stille zwischen ihnen brach, indem er Omi zärtlich ein verirrte Strähne aus der Stirn strich:

„Danke.“

Überrascht blickte Omi auf.  
Wie meinte der Kleine denn das jetzt?

„Danke, dass du mir trotz allem dein Herz überlassen kannst.“

Ein Lächeln war alles, was er von Omi zur Antwort bekam.   
Dann stand er auf und half auch dem Blondschopf auf die Beine.   
Ein kurzer Kuss, der mehr versprach und schon standen sie wieder im Laden.

Dort stand Yohji mit schadenfroh blitzenden Augen an die Theke gelehnt.  
Und Ken hatte seine Nase so tief in die Blumen gesteckt, dass man sein Grinsen kaum sah. 

Verwundert blickten die beiden Chibis auf die Szene die sich ihnen bot.   
Was zum Henker war hier passiert?

Yohji, der die beiden endlich bemerkt hatte, klärte sie auf:

„Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, doch unser perfekter- ich- mache- nie- etwas- falsch- Leader hat eben innerhalb kürzester Zeit zwei Porzellan- Blumentöpfe zerdeppert.“

Schuldbewusst kaute Nagi an seiner Unterlippe:

„’tschuldigung.“ 

Verblüfft schauten nun drei Weiß- Mitglieder auf den Kleinen.

„Warum entschuldigst du dich? Es war doch eindeutig Rans Schuld.“

Verlegen schaute Nagi nach unten.   
Er konnte doch jetzt unmöglich erklären, warum er sich entschuldigte.   
Schließlich hatte Ran bis jetzt vorgezogen zu schweigen und er würde mit Sicherheit nicht derjenige sein, der alles verriet.

„Schon gut. Ich stelle sie Omi in Rechnung.“

Panisch schaute er nun hoch:

„Ran!!“

Doch dann entdeckte er ein amüsiertes Funkeln tief versteckt in den Amethysten. Schmollend hängte er noch hinten ran:

„Du bist unmöglich!“

Ein leises Lächeln war seine Antwort.   
Dann wuschelte Ran dem Schwarz- Chibi durch die Haare und fixierte Omi:

„Passt gut aufeinander auf.“

Und ließ eine völlig verblüffte Truppe zurück.  
Yohji und Ken hatten eben nur Bahnhof verstanden und Omi fragte sich, ob sein Leader das eben so gemeint hatte, wie er das gesagt hatte.   
Doch woher hätte er wissen sollen, was eben im Lager abgegangen ist?  
Bzw. was sie anscheinend füreinander empfanden?


	4. Chapter 4

Entspannt saß er auf dem Stuhl.  
Ganz in sich versunken, das hastige Gewusel in der großen Einkaufspassage um sich herum ignorierend.   
Der Capuccino stand dampfend vor ihm.

Auch als sich jemand an seinen Tisch setzte, reagierte er nicht. 

Erst als er das fröhliche: „Hallo Ran- chan!“ vernahm, bequemte er sich dazu, die Augen zu öffnen und geradezu in zwei aufgeweckte Jadesteine zu blicken.

Kühl erkundigte er sich:

„Was machst du hier?“

„Mich vom stressigen Einkauf erholen?“, gab Schuldig zurück und deutete auf die Tüten, die neben ihm standen. Natürlich nur mit den Logos der edelsten Boutiquen. 

Ran merkte, wie Schuldig versuchte in seine Gedanken einzudringen.   
Ohne Schwierigkeiten blockte er ab und lehnte sich mit der Andeutung eines Schmunzelns in seinen Stuhl zurück. 

Leise vor sich hingrummelnd griff Schuldig nach Rans Capuccino und verpasste sich selber einen Schaumbart. Was Ran zu einem leisen Lachen veranlasste. 

Die Überraschung war Schuldig am Gesicht abzulesen.  
Baff meinte er: „Das solltest du öfter machen.“

„Was?“

„Lachen.“

Wieder mit einem leichten Schmunzeln erwiderte Ran:

„Ich werd es mir merken. Aber ich hätte da noch eine Frage.“

Erwartungsvoll schaute Schuldig ihn an.   
Er hätte nie erwartet, dass er einmal mit Ran in aller Ruhe an einem Tisch sitzen und sie sich unterhalten würden. Das war wie Weihnachten, Ostern und Geburtstag an einem Tag. Und das der Rotschopf ihm auch noch sein superseltenes Lachen gezeigt hat, katapultierte den Gedankencrack in den siebten Himmel. 

„Wie stehst du zu Nagi? Es schien neulich, als hättest du dir ziemliche Sorgen gemacht?!“

Nachdenklich rührte der Deutsche im Capuccino, während er sich erinnerte:

„Nagi wurde uns von ‚ß’ zugeteilt. Eines Tages saß er einfach bei uns im Wohnzimmer. Hielt einen Brief für Brad in der Hand, in dem es hieß, das er jetzt zu ‚Schwarz’ gehöre. Nun, er war von Anfang an nicht sehr stabil. Litt ständig unter Albträumen. Da mein Zimmer neben seinem liegt, war ich der Erste, der davon mitbekam. Und ich war auch derjenige, der sich seiner angenommen hatte.   
Meiner Meinung nach ist er für diesen Job völlig ungeeignet. Aber er hat nie verlauten lassen, wie ‚ß’ ihn dazu bekommen hat, bei uns mitzumachen. Klar, verführen seine Fähigkeiten ‚ß’. Er hat ein gewaltiges Potenzial. Und wenn niemand da ist, ihn zu leiten, könnte es irgendwann mal gewaltig nach hinten losgehen. Wie bei der Sache mit Tot.   
Ich glaube, er hat sich selber in ihr gesehen.   
Am liebsten würde ich in seine Erinnerungen einsteigen und alles negative löschen. Damit der Kleine endlich mal wieder eine Nacht friedlich durchschlafen kann. Aber er hat eine undurchdringliche Mauer um sich und seine Gefühle gebaut. Da ist für mich kein reinkommen. Bleibt mir nur, ihn Nachts in den Arm zu nehmen und zu beten, dass er irgendwann seinen Frieden findet. Aber warum interessiert dich das?“

Ran antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage:

„Nagi vertraut dir also?“

Schuldig zuckte mit den Schultern:

„Ich denke schon, dass es Vertrauen ist. Ich weiß nicht. Na ja, zumindest hat er mich bisher noch nicht aus seinem Bett geschmissen, wenn er morgens merkte, dass ich ihn mal wieder die ganze Nacht im Arm gehalten hab.“ 

Gedankenversunken starrte Ran auf den Tisch. 

„Einen Yen für deine Gedanken.“, unterbrach ihn Schuldig grinsend.

Es blitzte neckisch in Rans Augen auf: 

„Tja, das Privileg wirst du dir erst noch verdienen müssen.“

Schuldig nahm das jetzt erst mal nicht für voll.   
Denn er glaubte ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass Ran sich ausgerechnet in ihn vergucken würde. Dafür war Ran viel zu sehr Mr. Frostig, wie Farf ihn immer zu nennen pflegte. Also beugte er sich ein wenig vor, um dem Rotschopf in seine Augen blicken zu können: 

„Warum verschanzt du dich hinter einer Mauer aus Eis?“

„Weil es für mich die einzige Möglichkeit ist, hier draußen zu überleben.“ 

Und in dem Moment gingen an den verschiedensten Enden der großen Passage Bomben hoch. 

Die Passanten erfasste wilde Panik.   
Ängstlich versuchten sie sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. 

Die Getroffenen sackten auf der Stelle zusammen.   
Wurden von den panischen Passanten einfach über den Haufen gerannt. 

Erneut gingen ein paar Sprengsätze hoch.   
Erneut peitschten die Emotionen hoch.   
Erneut breitete sich Angst, Panik und Schmerz unter den Massen aus. 

Es kostete Schuldig alle Mühe diese ganzen konfusen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf rauszuhalten. Mit letzter Kraft schaffte er es.   
Er wandte sich Ran zu und wollte ihn mit rauszerren, doch jener hockte bleich wie die sprichwörtliche Wand auf seinem Stuhl. 

Zitternd versuchte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.   
Doch dazu war es um ihn herum viel zu hektisch. 

Als dann das dritte Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit, diesmal bei ihnen ganz in der Nähe, eine Ladung hochging, klappte er einfach zusammen. 

Seine Atmung ging höllisch flach.   
Seine Haut war eiskalt.   
Kalter Schweiß netzte seine Haut. 

Panik drohte in Schuldig hoch zu kochen.   
So hatte er den ‚Weiß’- Leader noch nie gesehen.   
Vollkommen hilflos.   
Zu nichts mehr in der Lage. 

Und es tat ihm weh, diesen stolzen Mann so schwach zu sehen.   
Seine Einkäufe vergessend lud er sich Ran auf den Arm.   
Bahnte sich rücksichtslos mit Hilfe seiner Fähigkeiten einen Weg durch die hysterischen Massen. 

„Wahnsinn! Schaut euch das mal an. Wer zum Henker ist so verrückt und lässt Ladungen mitten in solchen Menschenmassen hochgehen?“, deutete Ken auf die Mattscheibe. 

„Wollte Ran nicht in die Stadt?“, fragte Yohji nach.

Nagi fuhr herum: „Was sagst du da? Er wollte in die Stadt? Das wird ihn umbringen...“

>>SCHULDIG!!<<

„Bin nicht taub, Kleiner!“, hörte er Schuldig hinter sich aufstöhnen. 

Schnell wirbelte Nagi herum und erblickte seinen leichenblassen Teamkollegen. Mit dem bewusstlosen Ran auf dem Arm. 

Bevor die restlichen ‚Weiß’ irgendetwas sagen konnten, hatte Nagi Schuldig schon längst den Befehl gegeben, Ran mitten im Zimmer auf den Teppich zu legen. 

Fahrig tasteten seine Finger über das kalte Gesicht des Rotschopfes.

„Ran! Bitte mach die Augen auf. Bitte, Ran! Stirb’ mir hier nicht einfach weg. Lass du mich nicht auch noch allein. Ran!“, wisperte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme. 

„Was genau ist denn passiert?“, verlangt Yohji zu wissen.

„Wir saßen in der Passage, als die Bomben hochgingen. Und er ist einfach weggeklappt. Einfach so. Ohne Verletzungen.“, stammelte Schuldig, seinen Blick nicht von dem leblosen Körper Rans lassend. 

„Ich dachte, du wärst inzwischen stärker geworden. Aber das überstieg dann wohl doch deine Fähigkeiten. Bitte verzeih mir. Wegen mir bist du aus deinem geschützten Leben rausgerissen worden. Wegen mir, bist du...“, Nagi schniefte auf. Er merkte noch, wie Omi versuchte ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Doch darauf reagierte er schon längst nicht mehr. Er sammelte alles an Konzentration und Kraft, was er hatte.   
Und baute ein Kraftfeld um Ran auf. 

Fassungslos blickten die Mitglieder von ‚Weiß’ wie auch Schuldig auf das glasklare Gebilde, welches Ran umgab. Dann kehrte ihr Blick zurück zu Nagi. Ruhig atmend, Ran im Blick, saß er mit unterschlagenen Beinen auf dem Teppich. 

„W- was...“ 

„Ich isoliere ihn von der Umwelt. Damit er wieder zur Ruhe kommt.“, gab Nagi kurz die Erklärung ab.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „wörtl. Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’   
> >Schu<

~~~~~~~Erinnerung~~~~~~~

„Och bitte!!!“

Bettelnd sahen ihm die großen Mitternachtsblauen Augen entgegen.   
Ratlos musste er sich eingestehen, dass er dieser geballten Kleinkind-Power nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. 

„Aber...“ 

Da sah er auch schon die ersten Tropfen aus den Augenwinkeln kullern. 

Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern:

„Aber...“

Jubelnd fiel ihm der Kleine um den Hals. 

„Danke. Du bist der beste Bruder den ich habe.“  
Und schon hatte er einen klebrigen nach Erdbeeren duftenden Schmatzer an seiner Wange. 

„Bin ja auch dein einziger.“, gab er lächelnd zurück und nahm den vierjährigen bei der Hand. 

Vielleicht würde ja alles gut gehen.   
Vielleicht hätte er sich ja schon soweit unter Kontrolle.  
Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass er hier mal rauskam.

„Du kannst dich doch nicht ewig hier im Haus verkriechen. Die Welt ist so schön. Und ich kann heute Abend mit dir das Feuerwerk anschauen. Danke, Oni- chan.”

Überglücklich zerrte der Kleine ihn hierhin und dorthin.   
Wollte alles ausprobieren. 

Angefangen vom Dosenwerfen über Ringewerfen und dem traditionellen Goldfischfangen mit einem Papierkäscher. Natürlich war das Geheule groß, als es nicht so klappte, wie er es wollte. Ergeben sackte er neben dem Kleinen in die Knie. Nahm ihm einen der Papierfänger aus der Hand und schaffte es doch tatsächlich zwei Goldfische damit zu fangen.

Bewundernd schaute der Kleine abwechselnd auf die beiden Fische in der Plastiktüte in seiner Hand und auf ihn. 

Soweit ging alles gut. 

Sie aßen gemeinsam Zuckerwatte.   
Wobei er dem Kleinen mehr als einmal aus dem klebrigen Zeugs raushelfen musste. Fuhren Karussell.   
Im Großen und Ganzen amüsierten sie sich prächtig. 

Bis sich eine Jugendgang einen Scherz erlaubte und mitten in der größte Masse Knallfrösche hochgingen ließen. 

Die Panik überrollte ihn ohne weitere Vorwarnung.   
Drohte ihm die Luft abzuschnüren.

Schmerzverkrümmt lag er am Boden. 

Ihm war klar, dass er hier wegmusste.   
Dass seine kleiner Bruder neben ihm hockte.   
Versuchte ihn zu erreichen. 

Doch er konnte sich nicht rühren.   
Die Gefühle hatten seinen läppischen Schutzwall einfach zusammenstürzen lassen. Hatten ihn überrannt. Versuchten nun ihn zu ersticken. 

Er merkte noch, wie ihn jemand auf den Arm nahm.  
Ihn forttrug.

Langsam kehrte Ruhe ein.   
Er spürte nur noch den Kleinen in seiner Nähe.   
Und ebenso seine Vorwürfe. 

Er versuchte seine Hand zu heben.

Der Kleine bemerkte, dass er wieder bei Bewusstsein war.   
Aufschluchzend warf er sich an seine Brust:

„Bitte verzeih’ mir. Es war meine Schuld. Ich habe darauf bestanden.  
Ich hatte Angst, du würdest sterben.“

Endlich gelang es ihm seinen Arm zu bewegen.   
Mühevoll hob er ihn und legte ihn um den schluchzenden Körper.

„Schon gut. Beruhig dich. So schnell sterb’ ich dir schon nicht weg.“, meinte er lächelnd.

Ein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht blickte hoffnungsvoll zu ihm auf:

„Wirklich?“

„Wirklich.“

Still rannen die Tränen über seine Wangen.  
Verstohlen schlich er sich auf die Veranda.  
Er wollte nicht, dass sein großer Bruder ihn so sah.

Doch er hatte sich verrechnet.   
Bewegungslos saß sein Bruder auf der Veranda.   
Das Gesicht der Sonne zugewandt. 

Ohne irgendwas zu sagen, streckte er nur die Hand aus.   
Aufschluchzend warf sich der Kleine in seine Arme.   
Vergrub sein Gesicht tief in seinem Kimono. 

Beruhigend strich er ihm immer wieder über den Rücken. 

„Ist ja gut mein Kleiner. Ist ja gut.“

„S- sie ha- haben mich ein Mo- monster genannt. Sie ha- aben Steine nach mir geworfen.“ Immer wieder wurde der Kleine von Hicksern unterbrochen. Schniefend lag er nun in den Armen seines Bruders. 

Er wusste, dass der Größere seinen ganzen Schmerz fühlen konnte.   
Er hatte es noch nicht so gut drauf, seine Gefühle zu verstecken.   
Er wusste, dass er gerade mit seinem Schmerz auf ihn einpeitschte.   
Und das tat ihm weh. Das er nicht in der Lage war, seinen großen Bruder irgendwie zu beschützen. 

Natürlich ließ sich sein Bruder nichts anmerken.   
Verschloss seine Gedanken und Gefühle tief in sich.   
Setzte sein trauriges Lächeln auf:

„Ist schon gut, Kleiner. Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen.   
Doch damit DU nicht kaputt gehst, musst du in der Lage sein, eine Mauer um dich herum aufzubauen. Eine Mauer, an der alles abprallt. Die nichts rein und auch nichts raus lässt. Verstehst du?“

Der Kleine nickte leicht.   
Und wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel über die laufende Nase.   
Seit dem Vorfall vor zwei Jahren bemühte er sich ja schon seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Schon allein, um seinen Bruder nicht noch mehr zur Last zu fallen. Schließlich half sein großer Bruder ihm bei allem. Auch im Umgang mit seinen speziellen Fähigkeiten.   
Die Fähigkeiten, um deretwillen er sich heute hatte beschimpfen lassen müssen. 

Er schmiegte sich wieder in die starken Arme seines großen Bruders.   
Hier fühlte er sich sicher und gut aufgehoben.   
Er hatte die Gewissheit, dass ihm hier nichts und niemand wehtun könnte.  
Er fühlte sich beschützt.

„Du hast auch so eine Mauer, oder?“, fragte der Kleine und kuschelte sich enger an den warmen Körper neben sich.

Sein Bruder nickte:

„Ja. Sonst wäre ich schon längst nicht mehr in der Lage so ruhig neben dir zu sitzen. Doch in großen Menschenmassen... oder plötzlich heftigen Gefühlen... ich muss noch viel lernen...“ 

Verblüfft schaute er auf das Päckchen das ihm der Kleine hinstreckte. 

„Hier für dich.“

Nun doch neugierig geworden nahm er es dem Kleinen ab.  
Er merkte, wie etwas darin zappelte.   
Schnell nahm er den Deckel ab und blickte geradezu auf ein putziges kleines Katzengesicht. Und nun hörte er es auch leise schellen. 

„Der Kater heißt Mathiall.“, meinte der Kleine.

„Aha.“

„Damit du jemanden hast, den du vorbehaltlos an dich ranlassen kannst.“

Dankbar nahm er den Kleinen in seine Arme.

Inzwischen war Mathiall aus der Box hinausgetapst.   
Er schnüffelte kurz am Kimono seines neuen Herrchens und ließ sich dann schnurrend darauf nieder. 

Nun brauchte man, wann immer man nach Ran suchte, nur nach Mathiall zu rufen und das Läuten den Glöckchens um seinen Hals würde den Weg zu seinem Herrchen weisen. Denn die beiden wurden unzertrennlich.

~~~~~~Erinnerung Ende~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „wörtl. Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’   
> >Schu<  
> der Rest ergibt sich im Laufe der ‚Geschichtsschreibung’*g*

Schon mehr als eine halbe Stunde saß Nagi bei Ran.   
Schon seit mehr als eine halbe Stunde hielt sich Schuldig im Wohnzimmer von ‚Weiß’ auf. Und schon seit mehr als einer halben Stunde schien das niemanden wirklich zu kümmern. Vor allem, schien es auch niemanden zu interessieren, warum zum Henker die beiden eigentlich zusammen in der Passage gesessen haben. Alle konzentrierten sich auf Nagi und Ran. In der Hoffnung das sich da bald etwas tun würde. 

„Verdammt...“, murmelte Nagi vor sich hin.   
Er runzelte die Stirn. Schien zu überlegen.   
„Das dauert zu lange...“, wisperte er sorgenvoll. 

Mit: „Schuldig?“, wandte er sich an seinen Kollegen.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe.“

Fragend schaute ihn der Deutsche an. 

„Ran kann sich scheinbar nicht aus seinem Inneren lösen. Ich spüre ihn kaum noch. Du musst hinein und ihn rausholen.“

Geschockt lenkten nun alle ihre Blicke auf das ‚Schwarz’- Chibi.

„Sag’ mal, hast du sie noch alle?“, brauste Yohji auf. „Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft verlangen, dass wir zulassen, dass ausgerechnet DER da in Rans Gedanken rumpfuscht!!! Wer weiß, was er alles anstellt??“ 

Nagis Gesicht glich einer Maske, als er sich zum ‚Weiß’- Senior umwandte:

„Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit die uns noch bleibt. Meine Fähigkeiten beschränken sich auf Telekini. Auch wenn zwischen uns ein recht starkes Band besteht und ich ihn darüber fühlen kann, genauso wie er mich, reicht das diesmal nicht aus. Es waren zu viele Menschen in der Passage. Zu viele Gefühle zu unkontrolliert. Schuldig ist der einzige, der noch eine reale Chance hat ihn zu erreichen. Oder möchtest du, dass er stirbt?“

„N- nein, natürlich nicht.“  
Unsicher huschten Yohjis Augen zwischen Rans leblosen Körper, Nagi und Schuldig hin und her. 

Schließlich gab er nickend sein Einverständnis.  
Doch eine Drohung konnte er sich trotz allem nicht verkneifen:

„Sollte auch nur ein Kleinigkeit nicht mit ihm stimmen, wenn er wieder zu sich kommt: Bist! Du! Dran!“

Der Deutsche nickte.  
Er hatte verstanden. Und es war bestimmt nicht in seinem Sinne, dass Ran etwas passierte. Unsicher ging er neben Nagi in die Knie: 

„Aber wie soll ich das schaffen? Ich schaff es ja noch nicht mal seine Barriere zu durchbrechen, wenn er bei Bewusstsein ist. Und in diesem Zustand...?“

Nagi nahm wortlos Schuldigs Hand.   
Führte ihn zu Ran, löste den Schild und sorgte dafür, dass sich der Deutsche so setzte, dass er Rans Kopf auf seinen Schoß nehmen konnte.   
Dann legte er die Hände Schuldigs an die Schläfen des Bewusstlosen und seine darüber. 

Wieder schloss er konzentriert seine Augen. 

Schuldig merkte, wie Nagi ihn bei der Hand nahm und ihm half in Rans Geist einzutauchen. Nur nebenbei fragte er sich, wie es möglich sein konnte, dass zwischen den Beiden so eine starke Bindung möglich war. 

„Weiter kann ich dich nicht begleiten. Ab hier musst du allein weiter.“, sagte Nagi bedrückt. Er drückte nochmals kurz die Hand des Telepaten: „Bitte bring’ ihn zurück.“ und zog sich zurück. Schuldig war sich sicher kurz Verzweiflung in den mitternachtsblauen Augen aufblitzen gesehen zu haben. 

Da er nun auf sich allein gestellt war, drehte er sich erst mal um seine eigene Achse. Um einen Überblick zu bekommen. 

Welch trostloser Ort.   
Vereinsamt.   
Weder gute noch schlechte Erinnerungen.   
Einfach nur... leer.  
Wie in einer großen, heißen Wüste.

Bis auf das große Gebäude vor ihm. 

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er in einen Geist eintauchte. Doch es war definitiv das erste Mal, dass jemand einen dermaßen stabilen Schutzwall um seine Seele besaß. Er ging näher und konnte nun aus der Nähe erkennen, dass das Mauerwerk von Rissen durchzogen war. Etwas hatte ganz gewaltig an den Toren dieser Festung gerüttelt und hätte sie beinah zum Einsturz gebracht. 

Seufzend machte sich Schuldig daran durch einen tiefen Riss in das Gebäude einzusteigen. Er musste Ran finden. Und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sich Ran hinter diesen Mauern verschanzt hatte. Nur musste er ihn finden, bevor das alles zusammenbrach. Falls es nämlich dazu kommen sollte und sie hier begraben werden würden, wären sowohl sein wie auch Ran’s Körper nichts weiter als seelenlose Puppen. Atmend.  
Doch zu keiner Reaktion mehr fähig.   
Lebendig Tod.

In der Zwischenzeit zog sich Nagi von den beiden in Gedankenversunkenen zurück. Er setzte sich an seinen alten Platz zurück und errichtete wieder das Kraftfeld um die beiden, damit nichts Schuldigs Rettungsaktion behindern könnte. Denn auch wenn er nicht viel erkennen hatte können, so war ihm klar, das jede weitere Erschütterung eine Gefahr für Ran bedeuten würde und nun auch für den Gedankencrack.

Jener saß hochkonzentriert mit geschlossen Augen da.   
Man spürte förmlich die Aura, die ihn umgab. 

Der Deutsche hoffte, dass seine Fähigkeiten diesmal ausreichten.   
Er ertappte sich sogar dabei, wie er das erste Mal seit langem ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel sandte. 

Je tiefer er vordrang, umso kälter und düsterer wurde es.   
Langsam fing er an zu frösteln.

‚Was hatte Ran veranlasst, eine dermaßen starke Mauer um sich zu errichten? Wie kann jemand in solcher Finsternis überleben?’

Schuldig ging immer weiter und weiter.   
Er merkte, wie der Gang, durch den er sich einen Weg suchte, immer weiter wurde und schließlich in einen dunklen Raum mündete.   
Tastend streckte er die Hände aus.  
Jedes mal, wenn er flüchtig die Wand steifte, blitzten die verschiedensten Erinnerungen Rans für einen kurzen Moment auf. 

Er, wie er dem Rotschopf mit dem Schaumbart gegenüber saß.

Ran im Dojo, wie er sich bemühte das Bambusschwert richtig zu halten. Sein Meister stand hinter ihm und korrigierte seine Stellung:

„Atme ruhig. Entspanne dich. Werde eins mit dir und dem Schwert. Schließe alles andere aus. Nur du und die Klinge.“

Dann wieder sah er ihn mit Mathiall rumtollen.  
Oder aber, wie sich ein verweinter Nagi vertrauensvoll an Ran schmiegte. 

‚Ist das etwa der Schlüssel zu der engen Bindung der Beiden?’

Je weiter er sich vorwärts kämpfte, umso greifbarer wurden Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung. Selbst für ihn.

Bald hatte er das Gefühl nicht mehr atmen zu können.   
Und das, obwohl er eigentlich körperlos war.   
Er war sich sicher, dass seine Lungen auch weiterhin brav Sauerstoff in seinen Körper pumpten. Dennoch hatte er das Gefühl bald zu ersticken. 

„Ran?“, schickte er zaghaft in den Raum.

Keine Antwort.

Ewigkeiten, wie ihm schien, tapste er in der Dunkelheit umher.   
Immer wieder rief er nach Ran.  
Und je länger der Andere schwieg, um so mehr Sorgen machte sich Schuldig. 

‚Wie tief kann sich jemand in seinen Geist zurückziehen?’

Der Rest der Truppe saß inzwischen angespannt im Wohnzimmer.   
Jede Sekunde schien sich zur Stunde zu dehnen.   
Hätte sich jemand die Mühe gemacht die Luft zu schneiden, es hätte geklappt. So dicht war die Spannung im Raum. 

Doch mit jeder Minute die verging, hatte Nagi immer mehr Schwierigkeiten den Schild aufrecht zu erhalten. Inzwischen zitterte er am ganzen Leib.

‚Nein!’, biss er die Zähne zusammen. ‚Ich werde durchhalten solange es nötig ist.’

Omi spürte die Anspannung seines Liebsten.   
Liebevoll schlang er seine Arme von hinten um den Kleinen und zog ihn an seine Brust. Achtete jedoch darauf, dass der Blickkontakt zu Rans Körper nicht abbrach. 

Schuldig hatte nach wie vor den Rotschopf auf seinen Oberschenkeln gebettet, die Hände an seinen Schläfen. Die Augen hinter Schus Lidern bewegten sich unruhig hin und her- als würde er sich hastig umsehen.   
Seine Atmung ging quälend langsam- als hätte er Schwierigkeiten mit dem Atmen.

Nun bekam selbst Yohji Bedenken.  
All ihre Hoffnungen lagen bei dem Telepaten.  
Wenn dieser auch noch schlapp machte, würden sie Ran verlieren.   
Da machte sich niemand etwas vor.

Es schien Schuldig, als hätte die Dunkelheit um ihn herum noch einmal zugenommen. Er konnte noch nicht mal seine Hand vor Augen sehen.

Das machte ihn zu schaffen.   
Woher sollte er denn wissen, wo er hinging?  
Ob er nicht irgendwo in eine Untiefe in Rans Geist reinstolperte?

Er war jetzt eigentlich schon viel zu weit vorgedrungen.   
Er wusste nicht, ob sie es schaffen würden, wieder hier rauszukommen.  
Was also, wenn er versehentlich noch tiefer sank?

Eine Weile tastete er sich noch langsam vorwärts, dann erschien vor ihm ein kleiner Lichtpunkt. Je näher er kam, um so heller wurde es.   
Und in dem Licht selber erkannte er Ran.   
Fast ein Kleinkind, zusammengekauert in Embryonalstellung.   
Die Hände an die Ohren gelegt, wimmerte er leise in sich hinein. 

Vorsichtig ging der Deutsche in die Hocke.   
Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und strich behutsam über den Arm des Kleinen. Zog ihn aber sofort wieder zurück, da Ran schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnte. Hilflos hockte er nun vor dem, den er finden wollte. 

„Ran?“, wisperte er leise.

Der Kleine stockte kurz.   
Wimmerte weiter.

Da es die einzige Möglichkeit schien, ihn zu erreichen, beschränkte sich Schuldig aufs reden: 

„Ran? Hörst du mich?“

Wieder das kurze stocken.

„Bitte sag’ mir, was mit dir los ist. Ich möchte dir helfen. Was bereitet dir solche Schmerzen? Wie kann ich dich dazu bewegen, mich hier raus zu begleiten? Raus aus der Finsternis. Hinaus ins Licht.“

Durch die sanfte Stimme abgelenkt, beachtete der Kleine kaum seine Schmerzen. Auch wenn sie schier übermenschlich schienen. Doch der Andere strahlte soviel Wärme und Freundlichkeit aus, dass der Kleine gar nicht anders konnte, als sich auf ihn zu konzentrieren. Ihm war kalt und er fühlte sich einsam. Er wollte auf die Worte des Anderen vertrauen.   
Außerdem kannte er seinen Namen. Warum also sollte er ihm nicht vertrauen?

Aufschluchzend warf er sich in Schuldigs Arme.   
Welcher so überrascht war, dass er erst mal nach hinten plumpste.   
Doch nachdem er sich von dieser Überraschung erholt hatte, schloss er vorsichtig seine Arme um den von Schluchzern geschüttelten Körper. 

„Bitte mach, dass es nicht mehr so wehtut. Dass ich nicht mehr fühlen muss.“, flüsterte der Kleine immer wieder von Hicksern unterbrochen an seine Brust. 

Darauf konnte Schuldig nichts antworten.   
Er beschränkte sich darauf dem zitternden Bündel in seinem Arm beruhigend über den Rücken zu fahren. 

„Bitte mach, dass sie mich nicht mehr verletzen. Nicht mehr auf mich einpeitschen. Ich möchte doch nur in Ruhe leben. Ohne das alles zu fühlen.“

Leise erkundigte sich der Deutsche: 

„Was meinst du mit einpeitschen?“

„Die Gefühle... ich kann alles fühlen. Selbst hier spüre ich noch alles...   
es zerreißt mich.“

Nachdenklich gab Schuldig zurück:

„Angenommen ich wäre in der Lage, dir deine Gefühle zu nehmen. Wer sagt dir dann, dass du lebst? Zeigen Gefühle, sowohl deine wie auch die der Anderen nicht, dass wir alle leben? Ist das Gefühl nicht das, was uns vom Toten unterscheidet? Wenn du nicht fühlst und auch nicht fühlen lässt, was bist du anderes als ein Roboter?“

Das ließ den Kleinen nachdenken.   
Er vergaß darüber sogar zu schniefen.   
Nur die Tränen liefen noch lautlos über seine Wangen.   
Netzten Schus Hemd. 

Er blickte auf, hoffend die Antworten in den Jadesteinen vor ihm zu finden.   
Grübelnd biss er sich sogar auf seine Unterlippe.

Seufzend meinte er: 

„Ich glaube, du hast recht. Ich wäre dann nichts weiter als ein leeres Gefäß, da nichts weiter da wäre, es zu füllen... Hilfst du mir hier raus?“

Nun ließ Schuldig ein Grinsen auf sein Lippen, während er über die tränennassen Wangen seines Gegenübers strich: 

„Natürlich. Deswegen bin ich hier. Doch allein schaff ich das nicht. Du musst mir schon helfen.“

Ernst nickte der Kleine:

„Ich will’s versuchen.“

Als Antwort beugte Schuldig sich vor und streifte einem Hauch gleich über die Lippen des Kleinen. Als er sich löste, hatte er den Ran im Arm, so wie ihn kannte. Groß, schlank und ein Muster an Eleganz. 

Überrascht riss der Deutsche die Augen auf.   
Doch verstärkte er die Umarmung um den Jüngeren. 

Nachdenklich blickte das Amethyst in sein Jadegrün.   
Schließlich legte Ran seine Arme in Schuldigs Nacken und meinte leise: 

„Bring mich bitte fort von hier. Zeig’ mir das Licht.“

Der Gedankencrack nickte nur und lud sich seinen Rotschopf auf den Arm. Gemeinsam machten sie sich daran, diese feindselige Festung zu verlassen. 

Schuldig wusste nicht woran das lag, aber irgendwie beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass der Rückweg nicht ganz so lange dauerte, wie der Hinweg. 

‚Vielleicht, weil ich ihn gefunden habe und mir keine Sorgen mehr um ihn machen muss?’ 

Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf.

Vor sich konnte er den Ausgang ausmachen.   
Hastig legte er einen Zahn zu.

Und das nicht zu knapp.  
Kaum hatten sie die von Rissen durchzogene Feste verlassen, stürzte sie in sich zusammen. Fassungslos, gerade noch so dem knappen Tod entkommen zu sein, wandte sich Schuldig um. 

Gemeinsam mit Ran blickte er auf die Überbleibsel dessen, was einmal als Schutzwall für die Seele des Rotschopfes gedient hatte. 

Nun musste Ran sich einen anderen Weg suchen, wie er in der Welt klar kam. Doch beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass Schuldig ihm zur Seite stehen würde. Und darüber war er froh. Sehr froh sogar. 

Vertrauensvoll kuschelte er sich enger an den Deutschen.  
Sicher, dass der den restliche Weg auch ohne ihn meistern würde. 

Täuschte er sich, oder hatte er gerade ein Flattern von Rans Augenlidern wahrgenommen? Nein, er täuschte sich nicht. Da, schon wieder.

Ungeduldig löste er sich aus der Umarmung seines Liebsten und flog förmlich an die Seite Rans, während er den Schild wieder löste. 

„Ran?“, fragte er zittrig.

Wie schon einmal hob Ran seinen Arm und legte ihn um Nagis schluchzenden Körper:

„Ich hab’ dir doch gesagt, so schnell sterb’ ich dir nicht weg.“


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „wörtl. Rede“  
> ‚Gedachtes’  
> >Schu<

Bedächtig strich er seinem Kleinen eine Strähne aus der Stirn. 

Was verband ihn mit Ran?  
Warum hatte er so um ihn gekämpft?  
War es, weil Ran ihn neulich aus den Trümmern geholt hatte?  
Und es ihm so zurückzahlen konnte?   
Wie du mir, so ich dir?

Das bezweifelte Omi ganz stark.  
Das Band der Beiden ging tiefer.  
Das sah man doch schon an dem Satz:

„Ich hab’ dir schon einmal gesagt, so schnell sterb’ ich dir nicht weg.“

Wann sollte Ran das zu Nagi gesagt haben?  
Und war das Ganze nicht ein wenig wiedersinnig?  
Schließlich handelte es sich bei beiden um Auftragskiller.  
Und haben sich schon in mehr als einem tödlichen Gefecht gegenüber gestanden.

Er fühlte einen Stich in seinem Herzen. 

Wie in der Anfangszeit, wo er der festen Überzeugung gewesen war, das etwas zwischen Ran und Nagi lief. 

Doch hatte der Kleine ihm nicht unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er sich nur zu ihm, Omi, hingezogen fühlte?

Weiterhin saß er stumm am Bett seines Liebsten.

Weiterhin nagte leiser Zweifel an ihm.  
Zweifel an seinem Leader und seinem Nagi.

Oh Mann, dröhnte ihm der Schädel.   
Als wenn er drei Tage und Nächte durch sämtliche Bars Tokyos getingelt wäre.

Leise vor sich hinfluchend setzte er sich auf.   
Und wo, beim lieben Herrgott, befand er sich?

Blinzelnd schaute er sich um.  
Ein Kleiderschrank, ein Schreibtisch, ein Stuhl und natürlich das Bett auf welchem er gerade saß, waren das einzige Mobiliar in diesem Zimmer.   
Richtig unpersönlich.  
Wie ein... Gästezimmer eben.

Langsam kehrte seine Erinnerung an das Geschehene zurück. 

Das letzte was er wusste, war, dass er Ran geholfen hatte aus sich selbst auszubrechen. Dann hatte er seine Augen geöffnet und war in wunderschönen tiefvioletten Seen versunken.   
Danach umfing ihn die Bewusstlosigkeit. Die Aktion hatte ihn viele seiner Kraftreserven gekostet.   
Und er bezweifelte nicht, dass auch Ran und Nagi in die Ohnmacht rübergedriftet waren. Schließlich hatten auch sie eine Menge ihrer Kraft gebraucht. 

Ein kleines Schmunzeln überkam ihn, als er sich das Bild vorstellte:

Zwei ‚Schwarz’ und der ‚Weiß’- Leader bewusstlos im Haus der ‚Weiß’.  
Die restlichen ‚Weiß’ müssen ja derbe die Panik geschoben haben.

Was ihn jedoch verwunderte, dass ‚Weiß’ seine Bewusstlosigkeit nicht ausgenutzt hatte, sondern ihm Unterschlupf gewährte, bis er sich erholt haben würde. 

>>Wofür hältst du uns?<< hörte er plötzlich die amüsierte, jedoch noch reichlich verschlafenen Stimme Rans.

Das der Rotschopf freiwillig Kontakt mit ihm aufnahm, verpasste dem armen Schuldig dermaßen einen Schock, dass er glattweg aus dem Bett fiel. 

Sich seinen schmerzenden Steiß reibend, verfrachtete er sich wieder ins Bett. Das warme Lachen Rans rieselte durch seine Gedanken:

>>Veranstalte nicht so ein Lärm. Dein Zimmer liegt direkt über meinem.<<

>Ach echt?<

Schuldig schickte skeptische Blicke gen Boden.

>Wie kommt’s, dass du mich reinlässt?<

Einen Moment Ruhe.

>>Nun, ich meinte, dass Privileg müsstest du dir erst noch verdienen. Ich denke, dass hast du mit vorhin geschafft. Schließlich hättest du mich da ja auch sitzen lassen können.<<

>Oh...<

Eine Weile herrschte angenehmes Schweigen zwischen ihnen.

>Du solltest langsam aber sicher alles klar stellen. Omi fängt an, an Nagi zu zweifeln und Yohji rennt unten im Kreis. Davon mal ganz abgesehen, bin ich selber ganz neugierig.<

Leise kam es zurück:

>>Ich weiß. Ich kann ihre Zweifel und Ängste fühlen.<<

>?<

Noch leiser: 

>>Hilfst du mir? Bitte?<<

Nun war Schuldig vollkommen sprachlos.   
SEIN Rotschopf bat IHN, ausgerechnet IHN, um Hilfe?

>>Du hattest gesagt, nur Gefühle unterscheiden uns von Toten. Du hast recht. Doch ich fürchte, ich war zu lange nicht unter den Lebenden. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie man sich ihnen nährt und selbst lebendig ist.<<

Der Deutsche schloss Ran daraufhin nur in eine warme mentale Umarmung. 

Nachdem auch Nagi wieder zu sich gekommen war, versammelten sich alle unten im Wohnzimmer.

Ran nahm im Sessel Platz und Schuldig neben ihm auf der Lehne.  
Verwunderung machte sich unter den Anwesenden breit.  
Der Eisblock der Nation ließ jemanden an sich heran?  
Und dann war dieser jemand ausgerechnet Schuldig?

Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, trat Yohji auf den Gedankencrack zu.  
Beugte sich vor und meinte mit eisiger Stimme:

„Wenn du etwas mit ihm angestellt hast...“

Er wurde jedoch von Ran unterbrochen, indem er Yohji die Hand auf den Arm legte:

„Bitte setz dich. Und halt deine Wut im Zaum. Du erschlägst mich geradezu damit.“ 

Gequält lächelnd blickte er in die erstaunten grasgrünen Augen ihres Seniors. 

>Ran?<  
Die Sorge war nicht zu überhören.

>>Geduld. Ich erkläre ja gleich alles.<<

Zögernd kam Yohji der Aufforderung nach und nun war alle Aufmerksamkeit auf den Rotschopf gerichtet. Jener schloss kurz die Augen, atmete kurz durch und fing an zu sprechen:

„Zunächst einmal Entschuldigung, dass ich euch so Kopfzerbrechen bereite.“

Ken machte eine wegwerfende Geste:

„Schon gut. Viel brennender ist die Frage, warum du zusammengebrochen bist. Hat Schuldig was damit zu tun?“

Er fragte dies ganz neutral.   
Dennoch spürte Ran in ihm die unterdrückte Wut. 

Besänftigend schüttelte Ran den Kopf: 

„Nein. Im Gegenteil, er hat mich aus meiner Festung geholt.   
Einer Festung, die so stabil war, dass ich nicht mehr in der Lage war sie selbst zu verlassen. Ich bin in den letzten Jahren einen Weg gefolgt, der mich schützen sollte. Dass er mich jedoch auch vollkommen von den Menschen meiner Umgebung trennte, sah ich nicht. Je mehr Abstand zwischen ihnen und mir, um so besser.“ 

Der Rotschopf seufzte leise auf.  
Er konnte ihr Unverständnis mit den Händen packen.

„Ich bin Emphath.“

Daraufhin herrschte erst mal fassungsloses Schweigen. 

Der ‚Weiß’- Leader räusperte sich kurz und fuhr dann leise fort:

„Meine Fähigkeiten beschränken sich nicht nur darauf, zu fühlen was andere fühlen, sondern auch andere fühlen zu lassen, was ich will.  
Wenn ich also möchte, dass jemand Todesängste ausstehen soll, kein Problem. Ich projiziere sie einfach in seinen Geist.“

Bei der Vorstellung musste der eine oder andere doch ziemlich schlucken.

„Auch fühle ich mich in großen Menschenmassen ziemlich unwohl. Wenn es nämlich so wie heute zu einer Massenpanik kommt, kann ich die Menge an Gefühlen nicht mehr abblocken und verliere mich in ihnen. Auch wenn in meiner Nähe plötzliche Gefühlsschwankungen auftreten, spüre ich das sofort.“

Er sah grinsend zu Omi und Nagi hinüber.   
Letzterer wandte mit rotgefärbten Wangen sein Gesicht ab, während erstgenannter erst mal überlegend seine Stirn runzelte, bis es bei ihm Klick machte. Ergeben seufzte er auf. Zumindest war nun geklärt, wie Ran damals alles wissen konnte, wenn sich das doch alles im Lager abgespielt hatte.

„Mmmh...“, Yohji fasste sich als erster. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an und nahm erst mal einen tiefen Zug. „Das is ja ma ne Eröffnung. Zumindest erklärt das dein ewiges Pokerface und deine beharrliche Weigerung jemanden an dich ranzulassen. Doch warum zum Henker bist du dann Killer geworden? Du müsstest doch jedes Mal mit deinem Opfer mitsterben?!?“

Fast nicht hörbar wisperte Ran:

„Ich wollte meinen Bruder finden...“

Wieder Erwarten schluchzte nun Nagi auf.  
Seine schmalen Schultern bebten.  
Damit die anderen seine Tränen nicht sahen, barg er sein Gesicht in den Händen. 

„Ich... oh Gott... es tut mir... verzeih...“

Er war noch nicht mal in der Lage einen vernünftigen Satz herauszubringen. 

Fassungslos blickte Omi zu seinem jungen Geliebten.   
Vergessen waren die Zweifel.   
Er sah jetzt nur wie sein Kleiner litt. 

Schnell zog er ihn in eine beruhigende Umarmung.   
Ran hatte, als die Schilde um Nagi zusammenbrachen, Schuldigs Hilfe in Anspruch genommen. Die Zweifel, der Selbsthass und die Verlorenheit den Kleinen drohten ihn zu ersticken. 

>>Ich muss unbedingt so schnell wie möglich einen neuen Schutz um mich aufbauen. Ich kann dich ja nicht ständig um Hilfe bitten.<<

Als er das Unbehagen Schuldigs spürte, lachte er mental auf:

>>Keine Sorge. Diesmal pass ich darauf auf, dass ich in der Lage bin, ihn je nach dem wie ich ihn brauche, zu regulieren.<<

>Wenn nicht... ich glaub nicht, dass ich das noch mal wie heute hinbekomme.<

Die Sorge war nicht zu überhören. 

Dies alles spielte sich in dem Zeitraum ab, den Ran brauchte, um zu Nagi hinüberzugelangen. Behutsam löste er die Hände von dem Gesicht des Jüngeren. Wischte zärtlich die Tränen von den Wangen. 

„Shht... ganz ruhig... du brauchst dir nicht die geringsten Vorwürfe machen...“

Nagi traute sich nicht dem Älteren in die Augen zu schauen:

„A- aber... aber wegen mir... ich mein, wenn ich nicht gewesen wär...“

„Wäre ich nie aus der Einsamkeit heraus gekommen. Ich wäre langsam aber sicher an Gefühlsstarre zerbrochen. Es brauchte eine Katastrophe, um mich wieder zu den Lebenden zurück zu holen. Und dafür bin ich dir zutiefst dankbar.“

Überrascht blickte Nagi auf:

„Wirklich? Du bist nicht böse?“

Ran nickte fest:

„Wirklich.“

Und schon hatte er ein überglückliches Bündel um seinen Hals hängen:

„ONIII- CHAN!!“

Nun klappte allen Anwesenden erst mal der Unterkiefer runter.   
Das war ja nun das Letzte, womit sie überhaupt gerechnet hätten.   
Das absolut Letzte!

Doch nachdem Omis Gehirn realisiert hatte, was das für ihn bedeutete, breitete sich ein glückseliges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er konnte alle Zweifel über Bord werfen und nahm sich vor, nie wieder an der Treue seines Geliebten zu zweifeln. 

Und wie um das Chaos perfekt zu machen, schlich sich jetzt auch noch Mathiall zu den beiden wiedergefundenen Brüdern. Drängte sich zwischen sie und forderte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Lachend löste sich Nagi von Ran.  
Strich dem schwarzen Tier über das seidigglatte Fell:

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Du bekommst auch noch deine Streicheleinheiten.“

Schuldig war zwar froh, dass jetzt soweit alle Fronten geklärt waren.  
Und noch froher war er für Nagi, dass das Ganze noch rechtzeitig geschah, bevor Omi von Zweifeln zerfressen werden konnte.  
Doch eine klitzekleine Kleinigkeit störte ihn noch:

„Aber wie kam es zu dieser... Situation?“

Mit seiner Handbewegung umfasste er sowohl das ‚Kitten in the House’, wie auch die „Nebenbeschäftigung“ der vier Floristen. 

Ran verstand.  
Sie waren zu weit gegangen.   
Jetzt mussten sie auch den Rest aufdecken. 

Er half Nagi auf die Beine.  
Doch während dieser sich zurück zur Couch begab um sich mit Mathiall auf dem Schoss an Omi zu kuscheln, setzte sich Ran wieder in den Sessel neben Schuldig.

Leise fing er an zu sprechen:

„Ich war damals in den Bergen.  
Und vielleicht wäre alles ganz anders gelaufen, wenn ich mich nicht dorthin geflüchtet hätte...“

Er unterbrach sich kurz.  
Räusperte sich und gab sich einen sichtbaren Ruck:

„Soweit ich das rekonstruieren konnte, ward ihr im Wagen unterwegs, als ihr von einem Laster gerammt worden seid. Schwerverletzt wurdet ihr ins Krankenhaus eingewiesen. Als ich dort ankam, um euch zu besuchen, traf ich nur noch leere Betten an. Leere Betten- blutbesudelt.“

Nagi übernahm.   
Auch wenn es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel darüber zu reden:

„Ich merkte nur noch Schmerzen.  
Schmerzen, wie sie durch meinen Körper rasten.   
Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, setzte ich meine Fähigkeiten ein, um die Knochen dazuzubewegen, sich wieder zusammen zu fügen.   
Als ich das geschafft hatte, schlug ich das erste Mal seit langem meine Augen wieder auf. Und ich wünschte, ich hätte es nicht getan...“, seine Stimme brach. 

Behutsam gab Omi dem Kleinen noch mehr Halt.  
Zeigte ihm so, dass er nicht mehr allein war.

„Sie hatten sich lautlos wie die Katzen ins Zimmer geschlichen.  
Sie zogen einfach die Stecker aus den Wänden.   
Ich hörte, wie eine Maschine nach der anderen ihren Geist aufgab.  
Und somit gewährleisteten, dass meine Eltern diese Nacht nicht mehr überleben würden. Doch das reichte ihnen nicht. Anscheinend hatten sie mitbekommen, dass ich wach war. Jedenfalls machten sie sich einen Heidenspaß daraus auch noch ein Blutbad zu veranstalten. Sie schlitzten sie auf. Stachen immer wieder auf sie ein. Immer wieder und wieder.  
Alles geschah mit einer lautlosen Präzision, wie ich sie bis dahin noch nie gesehen hatte. Der Geruch von Blut erfüllte das Zimmer. Das Blut meiner Eltern. Ich schloss meine Augen. Dankte allen Göttern, dass Ran nicht da war. Dass er sich in die Berge zurückgezogen hatte. Denn ihn hätte das mit Sicherheit getötet. So wie heute fast.“

Er hielt kurz inne.  
Überlegte und erzählte dann weiter:

„Nachdem sie ihre „Arbeit“ erledigt hatten, pressten sie mir ein mit Chloroform getränktes Tuch unter die Nase. Wieder verlor ich das Bewusstsein. Mein letzter Gedanke war gewesen, dass ich noch einmal die warme Umarmung meines Bruders spüren wollte. Danach Dunkelheit.   
Ich wurde mit schmerzhaften Backpfeifen zurück in die Realität geholt. Vor mir stand hämisch grinsend ein älter Mann, der sich als Chef einer Organisation namens ‚ß’ vorstellte. Das sagte mir natürlich gar nichts.  
Nach und nach erläuterte er mir die Ziele seines „Unternehmens“. Und welche Rolle ich darin einnehmen sollte.   
Laut spie ich ihm meine Verachtung entgegen. Der Dank waren weitere Backpfeifen. Und zwar so doll, dass ich glaubte „Jingle Bells“ in meine Ohren läuten zu hören.   
Dann meinten sie, sie wüssten, dass ich noch einen Bruder hätte.  
Wenn ich nicht so spure wie sie wollten, würden sie ihn ebenfalls töten lassen. Ebenfalls vor meinen Augen.   
Erschöpft ließ ich mich in die Ketten fallen, an die sie mich gefesselt hatten. Jetzt hatten sie mich. Ich wollte nicht auch noch mein letztes Familienmitglied verlieren.   
Ergeben senkte ich das Haupt.   
Wartete darauf, was nun weiter passieren würde.   
Nachdem sie merkten, dass ich wohl aufgegeben hatte, lösten sie die Fesseln. Gaben mir was Anständiges zum Anziehen. Schließlich lief ich immer noch mit einem dieser „wunderschönen“ Krankenhaus- Nachthemden rum. Dann drückten sie mir einen Brief in die Hand und meinten, sie würden mich zu meinem neuen zu Hause bringen.   
Das Letzte was sie mir noch sagten: „Wenn du ein normaler Mensch, mit normalen Fähigkeiten gewesen wärst, dann wären deine Eltern immer noch am Leben. Denn nur deinetwegen haben wir diesen Unfall inszeniert.“ Danach stand ich wohl unter Schock. Denn das nächste Bewusste war, wie ich Crawford gegenüber stand und er den Brief las.  
Seitdem jage ich für ‚Schwarz’.   
Setze meine Fähigkeiten für den Tod ein.“

Hier endete Nagis Geschichte.   
Betroffenheit machte sich unter den Anwesenden breit. 

Ran ließ ein wenig Zeit verstreichen, bevor er wieder übernahm:

„Als ich nach Hause zurückkehrte, war das Haus schon längst wieder bewohnt. Man jagte mich aus meinem eigenen Heim wie einen räudigen Straßenköter fort. Die Nachbarn erzählten mir dann von dem Unfall. Voller Panik stürzte ich in die Klinik. Doch wie schon gesagt, alles was ich vorfand, waren leere, blutdurchtränkte Betten.   
Der schwere Blutgeruch hing immer noch wie ein Schleier in der Luft. Taumelnd suchte ich an der Tür Halt.   
Eine Schwester kam auf mich zu. Erkundigte sich, ob alles mit mir in Ordnung sei. Auf meine Anfrage, was denn hier passiert sei, erklärte sie mir, dass hier eine Familie gelegen hätte. Die Eltern jedoch seien heute morgen auf brutalste Weise ermordet aufgefunden worden und der Sohn sei seitdem spurlos verschwunden.   
Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung hatte ich das Bild vor Augen. Das Bild, wie man sie heute morgen gefunden hatte.   
Ich drehte mich um und sah eine Schwester absolut apathisch von zwei Polizisten begleitet. Wenn die Gefühle überhand nehmen, bin ich auch in der Lage Bilder zu sehen. Und genau das war hier der Fall.   
Schnell rannte ich ins Clo. Übergab mich. Immer wieder und wieder.  
Schweißschlotternd hockte ich verloren auf den kalten Fliesen.   
Die Empfindungen der Anderen drohten mich zu überrollen.   
In meinem Zustand konnte ich die Mauer nicht länger aufrecht halten.   
Die Zeit verging. Und je mehr Zeit verging, umso klarer wurde mir, dass mein kleiner Bruder da draußen noch irgendwo lebte. Denn hätten sie auch ihn ermordet, hätte ich das sofort gespürt. Doch alles was ich wahrnahm, wenn ich mich nach ihm ausstreckte, war absolute Einsamkeit.“

Er sah Nagi in die Augen und lächelte verloren.   
Und Nagi lächelte genauso verloren zurück.   
Spätestens jetzt war die Verwandtschaft zwischen ihnen nicht mehr zu leugnen. 

„Also musste ich ihn suchen.   
Rache für meiner Eltern und die Sorge um meinen Bruder trieben mich voran. Halfen mir aus meiner Einsamkeit heraus und schafften es, dass ich mich dem Leben stellte. Bisher hatte ich mich immer an menschenleere Orte zurückgezogen. Denn egal wie dick ich die Mauern auch errichtete, die Gefühle der Anderen peitschten immer wieder auf mich ein. Doch die Wut, die Rache und die Sorge legten sich wie ein dicker schwerer Mantel um mich. Ich nahm ihn und schmiedete daraus die Festung, die mich befähigte mich nun auf die Jagd nach den Mördern zu machen. Denn diese würde ich mit Sicherheit nicht an menschenleeren Orten finden. Ich würde mich schon ins Gewühl stürzen müssen.   
Nachdem ich erst mal soweit war, brach ich in mein altes Haus ein.   
Sie hatten kaum was verändert.   
Das Familien- Katana hing immer noch an seinem Platz. Ich schnappte es mir und auch mein eigenes und machte mich auf die Jagd. Und bei einer dieser Jagden stolperte ich über ‚Weiß’ oder sie über mich. Und später stolperten wir gemeinsam über ‚Schwarz’. Und über meinen Bruder.“, beendete er leise seine Erklärung.

>Alles klar?<

Er spürte die sanfte Umarmung Schus.  
Er ließ sich einfach fallen.  
Denn er war sicher, dass der Telepath ihn auffangen würde. 

>>Ja. Jetzt ja.<<

Ran seufzte auf, als hätte man ihm eine zentnerschwere Last von seinen schmalen Schultern genommen. 

„Warum hast du nicht schon eher was gesagt?“, fragte Ken in die fassungslose Stille hinein. 

„Wie hätte ich das denn anstellen sollen? – Hey Leute, der kleine Telekinet, der Yohji heute die volle Breitseite verpasst hat, ist mein kleiner Bruder?“, Ran schnaubte. „Was hättet ihr den gemacht, wenn ich das gemacht hätte? Ihr hättet mich doch mit Sicherheit in die nächste Klapse einweisen lassen.“

Ein leises Lachen aller im Raum Anwesenden brachte die Spannung zum auflockern. Genau das, was Ran mit seiner Bemerkung bezweckt hatte.

Yohji stand auf, streckte sich und meinte:

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Ich denke, wir sollten mal mit Persha reden. Unter den gegebenen Umständen würde eine Versöhnung mit ‚Schwarz’ mit Sicherheit das Beste für alle Beteiligten sein. Denn ich zweifle ganz stark an, dass du dem Gedankencrack jetzt auch noch einmal das Katana an den Hals setzen würdest- oder?“, zwinkerte er seinem Leader spöttisch zu.

Jener rettete sich nur in einen verlegenen Husten.  
Doch konnte das nicht über seine rote Nasenspitze hinwegtäuschen.

Nagi schaute mit großen Augen zu den beiden älteren Männern hin.  
Meinte dann jedoch lediglich ein: „Willkommen in der Familie.“

Und als wenn sie alle an diesem Abend nicht schon genug gehabt hatten, klopfte es hektisch an ihre Hintertür.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „wörtl. Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’  
> >Schu<  
> der Rest ergibt sich von allein ;-)

Überrascht blickten sich die sechs jungen Männer an.   
Wer konnte das wohl noch zu solch später Stund sein???

Da Yohji schon mal stand, erbarmte er sich und ging die Tür öffnen.

Grinsend kehrte er ins Wohnzimmer zurück.  
Lehnte sich so in den Türrahmen, dass er die Sicht zum Flur versperrte.

„Ratet doch mal, wen uns die Frühlingsluft hereingeschneit hat?“

Wieder blickten sich die verbliebenen fünf Männer nur an.   
Diesmal jedoch mit einem Stirnrunzeln. 

Bis Ran leicht zusammenzuckte und dann sagte:

„Yohji, ich hab nicht die leiseste Ahnung, WER da hinter dir steht. Aber eines kann ich dir mit Sicherheit sagen: Du bist blind wie ein Fisch. Zumindest einer der beiden hat Schmerzen. Und diesen nach zu urteilen, hättest selbst du in der Lage sein sollen, die Wunde zu sehen.“

Yohjis Grinsen verstärkte sich:

„Wie immer hast du vollkommen recht.“

Und ließ dann die nächtlichen Besucher eintreten.   
Welche keine geringeren als Farfarello und Crawford waren.   
Wobei sich letzterer stark auf ersteren stütze und die rechte Seite seines Jacketts vollkommen rot eingefärbt war.

Mit einem panischen: „Brad!“ stürzte sich Nagi auf seinen Leader.   
Half Farf den geschwächten Amerikaner auf die Couch zu bringen.  
Als er saß, öffnete Crawford seine Augen und blickte in Nagis angsterfülltes Gesicht. 

„Na, na, na... wer wird denn gleich?”, versuchte er zu scherzen.   
Was natürlich gründlich in die Hose ging, da er sonst nie scherzte. 

Nagi ignorierte diesen misslungenen Versuch und ging Farf dabei zur Hand, ihrem Leader die Jacke auszuziehen. Im Endeffekt nahm der Ire doch sein Messer zur Hilfe, da er Crawford keine unnötigen Schmerzen bereiten wollte. 

Nachdem Brad soweit seiner Sachen entledigt war, dass man an die Wunde kam, trat Ken zu den dreien. In der Hand den Erste- Hilfe- Kasten.

Überrascht weiteten sich die Augen des Amerikaners.  
Nun sah er sich das erste Mal genauer um und bemerkte die anderen ‚Weiß’. Was ihn aber beinah noch eher verwunderte, war die Tatsache sowohl Nagi als auch Schuldig hier zu sehen. Und so wie es schien, hielten sich die Beiden schon länger hier auf. Ohne das sie sich gegenseitig an die Kehle gingen. Hatte er was verpasst? Und warum hatte er diese Situation nicht vorausgesehen? Ließen seine Fähigkeiten ihn etwa im Stich?

Leicht verärgert wandte er sich Farfarello zu:

„Wieso in Gottes Namen hast du mich ausgerechnet hierher gebracht?“

Angesprochener zuckte nur leicht die Schultern und meinte dann unbeteiligt:

„Ich hab vorhin gesehen, wie Schuldig den ‚Weiß’- Leader aus der Passage getragen hat. Die Sorge stand ihm mit dicken fetten Buchstaben ins Gesicht geschrieben. Und da ich wusste, dass sich Nagi hier ebenfalls aufhält...? Schien mir das einzigst Logische zu sein hierher zukommen.   
Schließlich weiß unser ehemaliger Auftraggeber nichts von unseren Kätzchen.“

Damit ließ er sich mit unbewegter Miene auf einen der Sessel fallen.

Crawford kam gar nicht zum weiterfragen, geschweige denn weiter nachdenken, denn Ken setzte zum säubern der Wunde an... 

Nachdem er verbunden und mit einem neuen Hemd aus Yohjis Kleiderschrank versorgt worden war, kehrte der Leader in Crawford zurück. Er wollte Antworten haben. 

Also fing er mit Nagi an:

„A- Warum bist du hier?  
B- Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“

Nagi zuckte unter diesen eigentlich harmlosen Fragen zusammen.   
Aber er hätte sich ja denken können, dass er sich der Aussprache nicht entziehen konnte.

Ergeben seufzte der Kleine auf: 

„Erinnerst du dich noch an das Haus? Ich meine den Auftrag, bei dem ich verschollen bin?“

Crawford nickte knapp.

„Nun, es war mein ehemaliges zu Hause.“

Der Amerikaner hob einfach nur eine Augenbraue.   
Sonst verzog er keine Mine. 

„Kurz bevor die Ladungen hochgehen sollten, hörte ich es leise Klingeln.“

„Das Läuten hab’ ich auch gehört.“, warf Schuldig ein.  
Doch ein schneller Blick von Crawford brachte ihn schnell zum verstummen. 

„Da ich wie gesagt früher dort gewohnt habe, wusste ich, was es bedeutete. Und ich wollte auf keinen Fall, dass dem Kleinen was passiert.   
Also bin ich zurück und hab’ Mathiall gerettet.“

Damit strich er dem kleinen Tier auf seinem Schoß über das seidigglatte Fell. 

„Du bist wegen einer Katze zurück? Hast dich wegen einem Tier diesem enormen Risiko ausgesetzt? Ich hätte dich für intelligenter gehalten.“, fuhr Brad auf. 

„Ich weiß ja... aber der Kleine war nun mal die einzige Verbindung zu...“, er brach ab und schielte zu Ran. Dieser blickte ruhig zurück und überließ ihm die Entscheidung, was er seinem Leader erzählen wollte und was nicht. 

Nagi seufzte noch mal auf: 

„Also, der Kater war die einzige Verbindung, die ich nach langer Zeit zu meinem Bruder fand. Und dieser Bruder ist Ran.“

Sein Leader schloss einmal kurz die Augen.  
Atmete tief durch:

„Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?“

„Ich bin doch selber total erschrocken, als ich ihn damals bei ‚Weiß’ sah. Das war eine Möglichkeit, die ich überhaupt nicht in Betracht gezogen habe. Schließlich ist er Empath.“

„Das erklärt seine Bemerkung vorhin. Hast du mir vielleicht noch was mitzuteilen?“

Nun wurde Nagi wirklich verlegen.  
Er räusperte sich kurz und sprach dann das aus, was ihm noch auf der Seele brannte: 

„Nun ja... ähm... ich bin mit Omi zusammen.“

Darauf sagte das Orakel erst mal gar nichts.   
Schweigend ließ es seinen Blick über die beiden Chibis schweifen.

„Gut, damit wäre dann wohl auch geklärt, warum du dich nicht gemeldet hast bzw. warum du deine Fähigkeiten nicht zu deiner Genesung eingesetzt hast.“

Nun schaltete sich Schuldig ins Gespräch ein:

„Ganz so war das nicht. Nachdem er sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte, hatte er sich mit mir in Verbindung gesetzt. Ich habe ihm hier einen Besuch abgestattet, in der Vermutung, dass ich ihn abholen sollte.   
Er wollte nicht, also habe ich ihn hier gelassen. ‚Weiß’ hatte ihn gesundgepflegt, also würden sie ihm auch jetzt nichts tun.“

„Und warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?“

Die Ruhe, die von Crawford ausging war beängstigend. 

„Hab’s irgendwie verpeilt?“

„Würde nur zu gern wissen, wo du da mit deinen Gedanken warst.“, gab sein Leader sarkastisch zurück.

Schuldig antwortete nicht.  
Dafür schwebte ihm das Bild Rans vor Augen, wie er ihn wütend anblitzte, mit der Rose hinter dem Ohr. 

Ran lachte leise auf.  
Die Verbindung zwischen ihnen war inzwischen so stark, dass er die Gedanken des anderen mitbekam, wenn er sie nicht bewusst blockierte. 

‚Eine interessante Verbindung. Vor allem beim S...’

„RAN!“, unterbrach ihn Schuldig entsetzt in diesem überaus interessanten Gedanken.

Gespielt unschuldig blickte er dem Deutschen ins Gesicht:

„Ja?“

Stotternd wandte sich der Ältere ab.   
Verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und murmelte irgendwas von: „Absolut nicht unschuldig.“ in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. 

Interessiert hatte Crawford das Intermezzo der Beiden verfolgt.

„Ich nehme jetzt einfach mal an, dass ihr das zweite Pärchen in der Runde seid.“

Rans Nicken folgte ein Seufzer Crawfords.  
Irgendwie entglitt ihm hier gerade alles.   
Und nicht ein Zipfelchen war ihm in seinen Visionen gezeigt worden.

„Also gut.“, er wandte sich an Farf. „Und woher wusstest du, dass Nagi hier ist?“ 

„Ich bin damals Schuldig gefolgt. Er hatte damals mit einem ganz erschrockenem Gesicht seinen Teller fallen lassen, falls du dich erinnerst. Danach ist er ohne ein weiteres Wort rausgestürmt. Da ich von Natur aus neugierig bin, bin ich ihm nachgegangen.“ 

Darauf ging Crawford lieber nicht weiter ein.  
Also nahm er Schuldig wieder in die Mangel:

„Und was hattet ihr in der Passage zu suchen?“

Der Deutsche blockte ab: 

„Das war ein Zufall. Mehr nicht.   
Ran saß mit seinem Capuccino allein an seinem Tisch und ich kam gerade vom Bummeln. Na ja, da habe ich die Gelegenheit eben beim Schopfe gepackt. Er hätte mir ja schlecht in der Öffentlichkeit an die Kehle gehen können. Und dann gingen die Ladungen hoch.“

Schuldig zuckte mit den Schultern.   
Sollte sein Leader davon halten was er wollte.

„Jetzt habe ich aber mal eine Frage.“, wandte sich Ran an den ‚Schwarz’- Leader.

Jener zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wie ist das passiert?“ und deutete mit einem Nicken auf die Wunde.

Mit unbeweglicher Mine erzählte Crawford:

„Ein Racheakt.   
Wir haben wohl bei dem Haus nicht gründlich genug gearbeitet. Zumindest konnte die Schwester des Opfers, welche gerade entgegen unseren Informationen dort zu Besuch weilte, entkommen. Nachdem sie uns gesehen hatte. Wir hatten aber sie auch nicht gesehen.   
Cirka vor einer Woche bekamen wir einen neuen Auftrag rein. Von ihr.   
Nicht ahnend, dass sie die Schwester des Opfers war.   
Nun, heute hatte sie uns in die Passage bestellt. Farf und ich sind hin, da Schuldig sich mal irgendwo rumtrieb und Nagi immer noch nicht auffindbar war.   
Tja, kaum waren wir da, gingen die ersten Sprengladungen hoch. Hämisch lachte sie uns ins Gesicht und setzte uns die Situation auseinander. Auch das sie Phantombilder, welche uns darstellten, bereits der Polizei zugespielt hatte. Dann erhob sie einen Revolver und zielte auf mich. Farfarello war schneller. Mit einem gezielten Wurf eines Messers setzte er sie außer Gefecht. Zu unserem Unglück jedoch war genau in unserer Nähe ein Sprengsatz angebracht. Welcher natürlich auch hochging. Ich wurde verletzt und Farf hat mich durch die Kanalisation hierher geschleppt.“ 

„Mmh...“, mit einer eleganten Bewegung erhob sich Ran von seinem Platz.  
Steuerte das Telefon an. 

„Hallo Manx. Hier Abessinian. Sag’ mal, sind vielleicht vor nicht allzu längerer Zeit Phantom- Bilder bei der Polizei eingegangen?... Ja, genau die meine ich...Könntest du bitte dafür sorgen, dass die aus dem Umlauf genommen werden?“

Nach diesem Satz musste Ran den Hörer etwas weiter von seinem Ohr nehmen, sonst wäre er jetzt taub.

„Nein, ich nehme keine Drogen... und nein, Mr. Mastermind hat auch nichts damit zu tun. Zumindest nicht so, wie du denkst. Manx... nun beruhige dich doch erst mal und hör’ mir zu... ‚Schwarz’ ist hier bei uns...  
Manx? Hallo? Manx? Bist du noch da?”

Verwirrt schaute der Rotschopf auf den Hörer in seiner Hand.  
Schon seit geschlagenen 30 Sekunden hörte er nichts mehr am anderen Ende der Leitung. Nur noch stille Atmung. Das zumindest bescheinigte ihm, dass Manx noch bei Bewusstsein war. 

„Manx? Hörst du? ‚Schwarz’ kann es nicht gewesen sein. Nagi hält sich schon seit mehr als fünf Wochen bei uns auf und Schuldig hat den gesamten Tag hier verbracht. Und ich gehe doch mal ganz stark davon aus, dass alle vier auf den Phantombildern sind- oder? Außerdem hat sich Crawford Verletzungen zugezogen. Wie zum Henker soll er das denn geschafft haben, wenn er doch angeblich ganz genau wusste, wann die Ladungen hochgingen? Manx?“

Erhörte, wie jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung tief Luft holte und dann losbrüllte: 

„Und das sagt ihr mir jetzt erst??“

Nun war er zumindest auf einem Ohr taub.  
Und der Rest der Bande konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen absolut nicht verkneifen. Das hatten sogar sie gehört. 

Behutsam führte Ran den Hörer an sein anderes Ohr:

„Was ich jetzt vorschlage? Willst du das wirklich wissen?... Also gut, aber setz dich und versprich mir nicht wieder so ins Ohr zu brüllen... Ich beantrage die Zusammenlegung ‚Schwarz’ und ‚Weiß’... Nein, das war mein völliger Ernst... und ja, ich bin mir völlig sicher, dass Schuldig nichts mit mir angestellt hat...“

Ran seufzte auf und reichte den Hörer an Omi weiter:

„Sie will mit dir reden. Sie zweifelt mein Urteilsvermögen an. Warum auch immer.“, meinte er mit einem spöttischen Funkeln in den Augen. 

Omi nahm den Hörer entgegen und konterte:

„Wahrscheinlich weil du eben mehr mit ihr geredet hast, als in den vergangenen Jahren zuvor... Hallo Manx? Nein, Ran geht es bestens... Nein, er hat kein Fieber und leidet auch nicht an Halluzinationen... ‚Schwarz’ ist tatsächlich im ‚Kitten in the House’... Ja, und wir leben alle noch... Was Nagi bereits seit fünf Woche hier macht?... Wir haben ihn gesund gepflegt... Yohji, sie will mit dir reden.“

Grinsend reichte das Chibi den Hörer weiter.  
Ebenso grinsend nahm der Senior des Trupps ihn entgegen. 

„Hallo meine Schöne... warum wir das ‚Schwarz’- Kücken aufgenommen und nichts gesagt haben? Vielleicht, weil wir Angst hatten, dass ihr uns unser Haustierchen gleich wieder wegnehmen wollt?“, blinzelte er Nagi zu. 

Crawford reichte das Theater.   
Leicht entnervt entwandt er Yohji das Telefon:

„Guten Tag. Crawford am Apparat... Ich muss Ran zustimmen, es wäre wirklich für alle Beteiligten das Beste, wenn wir die Teams zusammenlegen... Nein, ich leide nicht an zu hohem Blutverlust. Mir geht es bestens... Ich sehe nur Vorteile in dieser Verbindung... Wenn Sie es sich überlegt haben, Sie wissen ja, wo Sie mich finden.“, damit unterbrach die Verbindung. 

„Aber wenn ihr meint, dass wir uns ebenfalls mit Katzennamen belegen lassen, habt ihr euch gewaltig geschnitten!“, funkelte er in die Runde.

Somit hielt ‚Schwarz’ Einzug bei ‚Weiß’.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Mann, da hab ich mir ja was aufgehalst: n Empath und n Telepath...*seufz* ma schauen, ob ich das hinbekomme   
> Ran*kessM das Katana an den Hals halt*: Wehe wenn nicht...  
> kessM*sweatdrop*
> 
> „wörtl. Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’  
> >Schu<

Teil 9  
(oder das Schmankerle^.~)

>Ra-an?<

Wenn sein Schu so zu schnurren anfing, dann wusste Ran ganz genau, was als nächstes folgte. Doch im Moment passte ihm das gar nicht. 

Endlich war das Haus mal leer.   
Und würde es die nächsten Tage auch bleiben.

Absolute Ruhe.  
Sah man mal von seinem liebesbedürftigen Telepath ab.

Aber Ran hatte sich vorgenommen, die Rechnungen noch heute durchzuarbeiten. Da konnte er einen schmusigen Schuldig nicht gebrauchen. Nachher ja, aber nicht jetzt.

Mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen auf den Lippen griff Ran auf seine Fähigkeiten zurück. Außerdem war die Verbindung zwischen ihnen seit jenem Tag vor zwei Jahren sowieso außergewöhnlich tief.   
Wenn sie den Anderen nicht bewusst abblockten, bekamen sie immer mit, was der andere dachte bzw. fühlte.

Yohji hatte mal grinsend zu Schuldig gemeint: 

„Also der Sex zwischen einem Empathen und einem Telepathen muss doch eigentlich der Himmel pur sein.“

Schuldig war Gentleman genug.  
Er schwieg lächelnd und zog es vor zu genießen.

Ran schickte seinem Schatz ein entnervtes >>Nicht jetzt!<<.  
Milderte es aber mit einem Gefühl reinster Vorfreude ab.   
Dann zog er seine Schilde hoch, da er nicht wollte, dass Schuldig ihm das zurückzahlte. 

Als Antwort auf sein schnurrendes >Ra-an?<, schickte ihm sein Liebling nur ein genervtes >>Nicht jetzt!<<

Grummelnd wollte sich Schuldig gerade von der Couch hocharbeiten, als ihn ein Gefühl reinster Vorfreude traf. 

Keuchend fiel er zurück aufs Sofa. 

Ran bewirkte, dass sich ein leises Kribbeln in seinem Bauch einstellte und sich schnell zu einem ganzen Geschwader krabbelnder Ameisen ausbreitete. 

Er wollte von diesem Gefühl etwas zurückgeben, doch Ran blockte ihn ab.   
Blieb ihm nur zu genießen. 

Wohlige Schauer liefen über seine Haut.   
Gänsehaut breitete sich aus. 

Zärtliche Wärme umschloss ihn und gab ihm die Illusion ganz und gar von seinem Rotschopf umschlossen zu sein. 

Er meinte sogar seine Hände auf der Haut zu fühlen. 

Langsam steigerte sich die Erregung, die Ran ihm sandte.   
Seine Atmung verdoppelte sich.

Erfreut registrierte er nebenbei das Keuchen aus dem Wohnzimmer.   
Damit war Schuldig zunächst mal abgelenkt und er konnte soweit in Ruhe weiterarbeiten.

Wohlige Schauer breiteten sich über seinen gesamten Körper aus.   
Erregten ihn immer mehr.   
Steigerten die Gefühle, die Ran ihm sandte zu einem unermesslichen   
Chaos. Er drohte darin zu ertrinken. 

Dann zog sich sein Geliebter ein wenig zurück.  
Ließ ihn wieder zu Atem kommen. 

Ja, sein Ran wusste schon, wie weit er ihn treiben konnte, ohne ihn über die Klippe zu stoßen. 

Nachdem er ihn ein paar Minuten nur in einer warmen Umarmung gehalten hatte, fing er wieder ganz langsam an ihn zu reizen.   
Baute die Spannung in dem Deutschen noch langsamer auf als beim ersten Mal. 

Schuldig wusste nicht wo ihm der Kopf stand.  
Was machte Ran denn nun schon wieder mit ihm?  
Fiel das nicht unter Folter?

Wenn er wieder bei klaren Verstand war, musste er mal nachfragen.   
Nun musste er sich darauf konzentrieren genügend Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu pumpen.

Was sich als gar nicht so leichtes Unterfangen rausstellte, da Ran ihn immer wieder an den unerwartetsten Stellen reizte. Ihm das Gefühl völliger Hingabe und Leidenschaft projizierte. 

Er wusste, bald würde er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können.   
Bald könnte er sich an seinem Rotschopf für diese Aktion „rächen“.

Doch Ran hatte heute wohl seinen sadistischen Tag.   
Er zog sich ein zweites Mal von Schuldig zurück.   
Ließ ihn ein zweites Mal zur relativen Ruhe kommen.

Schuldig wusste nicht, ob er es seinem Partner danken oder ihm den Hals umdrehen sollte. Keuchend lag er auf der Couch. Die Erregung war ihm deutlich anzusehen. 

Hätte ihn jetzt jemand gesehen, wie er da völlig angekleidet aber dennoch im Zustand höchster Erregung im Wohnzimmer lag, hätte dieser jemand ihn wahrscheinlich nach den Drogen gefragt, die er nahm. 

Dann, völlig unvermittelt, lenkte Ran seine Konzentration auf die untere Hälfte von Schuldigs Körper. 

Das war zuviel für den armen Schu. 

Mit einem lauten: „RAN!“ auf den Lippen kam er endlich.

Geschafft lehnte er sich in den Kissen zurück.   
Versuchte sich soweit zu beruhigen, dass er in der Lage war ohne Gummiknie aufzustehen. 

Grinsend hörte er seinen Namen aus dem Wohnzimmer.   
Er hatte es also geschafft. 

Schnell versuchte er noch die Zeit zu nutzen, die ihm blieb, bis sein Schu sich erholt hatte. Denn er zweifelt nicht an, dass dieser ihm die Aktion heimzahlen würde. 

Und er sollte recht behalten.   
Keine zehn Minuten später schlangen sich zwei Arme um seinen Hals und ein warmer Körper schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken. 

„Du bist ein böser Junge!“, schalt Schuldig ihn sanft.

>Und böse Jungs müssen bestraft werden.<, schickte er mental hinterher. 

Damit glitten seine Hände unter Rans Hemd.   
Liebkosten die seidenweiche Haut.   
Folgten dem Spiel der Muskeln.   
Neckten die empfindlichen Brustwarzen. Welche sich auch prompt unter seinen Berührungen verhärteten. 

Seine Zunge hingegen folgte der Linie des schlanken Halses.  
Hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf ihm.  
Bis zur Kuhle der Schlüsselbeine. Dort kitzelte er Ran kurz mit der Zungenspitze, ehe er seine Hände unter dem Hemd hervor holte und mit einer Hand anfing den störenden Stoff aufzuknöpfen und mit der anderen dafür zu sorgen, dass die geliebten Lippen endlich auf seinen zu liegen kamen. 

Kaum berührten sich ihre Zungen, artete das ganze in einen leidenschaftlichen Kampf aus. Keiner wollte dem anderen nachgeben.   
Ihre Gefühle peitschten immer höher. 

Inzwischen war das Hemd von Rans Schultern geglitten.   
Zierte nun den Boden der Küche.   
Und Schuldigs Hände hatten freie Fahrt über den gutgebauten Körper seines Rotschopfes. 

Langsam strich er mit den Fingerkuppen immer wieder die empfindlichen Seiten entlang. Entlockte Ran immer mehr Seufzer. 

Schließlich strich er behutsam am Bund der Jeans entlang. 

Was ihm ein wimmerndes >>Schu...<< einbrachte. 

Leicht lächelte er in ihrem Kuss hinein, den sie immer noch nicht unterbrochen hatten. Den aber auch noch keiner gewonnen hatte. 

Ganz langsam öffnete er den Knopf und den Reißverschluss.   
Vermied es aber über die nicht geringe Erregung Rans zu streifen. 

Er zog seine Hände zurück.  
Glitt leicht mit ihnen über die Hüftknochen.   
Folgte ihrer Linie und schon trafen seine Finger an Rans Rücken zusammen. Schlichen sich dort unter den Jeansstoff.   
Liebkosten den Steiß seines Liebsten. 

Schuldig bemerkte mit einem zufriedenen innerlichen Grinsen, dass die Atmung seines Rotschopfes inzwischen raste.   
Doch es wurmte ihn, dass er immer noch die Schilde oben hatte.   
Also keinerlei Gefühle zwischen ihnen hin und her pulsierten. 

Aber das würde er auch noch knacken.   
Er hatte den ganzen Tag Zeit.  
Wenn er es recht betrachtete, hatte er sogar Zeit, bis die Anderen wieder zurückkehrten. Und da Brad gesagt hatte, dass das nicht bis Ende dieser Woche der Fall war?

>>Vergiss es Schu...<<, keuchte Ran in seine Gedanken. >>Ich werde nicht die ganze Zeit mit dir im Bett verbringen...<<

>Wäre ja Verschwendung.<, grinste Schuldig noch breiter. >Schließlich steht uns doch das ganze Haus zur Verfügung.<

Und ließ diesen Worten auch gleich Taten folgen, indem er blitzschnell mit beiden Händen die Männlichkeit seines Geliebten umfasste und sanft zudrückte. 

Aufstöhnend unterbrach Ran endlich ihren Kuss und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten auf Schuldigs Schulter fallen. 

Ein undeutliches: „Schu...“ war alles was er daraufhin raus brachte.   
Doch den Schild hatte er immer noch nicht eingerissen.   
Das weckte den Ehrgeiz des Deutschen. 

Langsam und voller Hingabe massierte er das Fleisch in seinen Händen.   
Die Hände Rans hatten sich schon längst in seine Oberarme gekrallt.   
Doch Schuldig ignorierte diesen geringfügigen Schmerz. 

Er lenkte sich damit ab, indem er anfing an der empfindlichen Haut des Halses zu knabbern. Wenn Ran ihm den schon so anbot, dann sagte er auch nicht nein.  
Immer wieder biss er zart hinein, nur um dann einem Hauch gleich mit der Zunge drüber zu streichen. Nebenbei erhöhte er das Tempo seiner Liebkosung eine Etage tiefer. 

Rans Atmung ging immer schwerer und schwerer.   
Immer wieder keuchte er lustdurchtränkt Schuldigs Namen in dessen Ohr. 

Bis Schuldig erbarmen hatte, sein Tempo nochmals anzog und ihn endlich über die Klippe springen ließ.

Geschafft sank er in die Umarmung seines Geliebten.   
Dieser hob seinen Rotschopf vom Stuhl in seine Arme und hauchte einen Kuss auf dessen verschwitzte Stirn. 

>Du hast den Schild immer noch nicht fallen lassen.<, empörte sich der Deutsche.

Ran lachte leise und dunkel auf: >>Wie du vorhin schon sagtest, wir haben bis Ende der Woche Zeit.<< Und schickte einen kleinen wohligen Schauer auf Reisen.

>Wenn du so weiter machst, kommen wir erst gar nicht auf unserem Zimmer an...<

Ein weiterer Schauer die Antwort.


End file.
